


little one

by kinktae



Category: Diabolik Lovers, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Dark, Dark Past, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jimin is a Sadist, Maids, Master/Servant, Masters, Murder, Reader Ages Up lol, Smut, Taekook teamwork, Vampires, You Are A Maid, bts are brothers, dubcon themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinktae/pseuds/kinktae
Summary: It’s a routine outing– Namjoon is careful and leaves no tracks. It was a regular feeding for him. Except for one small irregularity. The four year old girl who watched him do it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Namjoon kind of has a thing for being called master and Y/N is kind of like BTS’s blood bank/plaything. Chapter contains no smut but next one does! Child abuse is hinted at– BUT it’s only brought up in one line and is implied and not demonstrated. If that is still potentially triggering to you proceed with caution!
> 
> Inspired by Diabolik Lovers!

It wasn’t that Namjoon had a problem killing people. The feeling of someone’s life fading away as he drank from them felt as familiar as an old friend. It had been decades since he last felt any kind of remorse for his victims; he needed to feed and this godforsaken Earth was plagued with overpopulation anyway.

He heard the shaky last breath of the woman he held to his mouth, his fangs embedded deep enough that even if she were strong enough to pull away, she wouldn't be able to. She was beautiful albeit thin from years of poor nutrition. Namjoon had seen the woman before, always out at night and in alleyways, offering her body to whoever would pay for it.

That was exactly how he found her tonight. Like the creature of the night that he was, he followed her home, the streets void of all other humans at this time of night. He called out to her right before she finished opening the door to her house. Namjoon had a way with words, eloquent and convincing, and well, who was the woman to turn down such a charming gentleman such as himself?

Namjoon removed his mouth from the dead woman’s neck, catching her as she fell limp in his arms. He lapped at the open wound he inflicted on her, cauterizing it.

That's when he heard it. To the human ear, it was invisible, but Namjoon hadn’t been human in centuries.

_Thump._

It was the pound of a heartbeat, slight and faint but undoubtedly there. Namjoon snapped his head up.

That's when he saw you — head poking out from inside of the house as your small hand gripped around the edge of the half-opened door.

Your hair was done up in two lopsided pigtails; the pajamas you wore were ill-fitting and engulfed your small body.

A foreign feeling struck through him, causing him to freeze in place.

Guilt.

The woman had a daughter. You couldn't have been older than four years of age and he wondered hurriedly if you were even cognitively aware enough to understand what you had just seen.

"What is your name?" He called out before he could stop himself.

You could run; you could shut yourself inside and lock the door, leaving through a back door to go and tell anyone that would listen that a vampire had just murdered your mother. Would they believe you? Was there someone else inside? Had anyone else seen?

"Y/N." Was your response. To his surprise, you didn't run or even flinch when he spoke. Your eyes flickered down to the lifeless body of your mother.

"Mommy?" You asked softly.

Fucking Christ.

Namjoon felt his stomach churn at your words. He felt how he did the first time he ever fed from someone. Like scum.

"Is anyone inside?" He snapped, unable to think straight. How could he have let someone see him? Namjoon was careful and meticulous, yet you had watched him kill your mother right in front of you.

You shook your head 'no', opening the door further as if to show him.

Namjoon didn't have time to think. He needed the body gone.

"Fuck." He cursed as he pushed past you and made his way into the house, carrying the woman's dead body.

He had done this before. He needed to make it look self-inflicted. He needed a gun, a knife, anything. He located the small living room immediately, walking inside the room and dropping the body onto the couch.

The couch’s springs squeaked out in protest at the sudden weight, but Namjoon didn’t have time to register it as he was already moving towards the kitchen. Reaching it, he rummaged through every drawer until he found a suitable enough knife.

He heard it again– your heartbeat. You had followed him into the kitchen, watching the frantic vampire rummaging around.

Frowning, he turned towards you, knife in hand. You watched as irritation fell upon the stranger’s face.

Namjoon didn’t have time to babysit a child. Why were you following him? Shouldn't you be hiding somewhere, cowering in fear? He just killed your fucking mother— God fucking dammit he couldn't think clearly with you and those doe eyes peering at him.

"Go away." He growled at the child, hand gripping onto the knife tighter. Fuck, he just wanted to get this over with and this small human was complicating everything.

Your eyes focused in on the large knife in the vampire's hand, eyes widening slightly.

Suddenly, Namjoon considered killing you. He could do it quickly; you were small and unnaturally naive. With a little more planning he could make it look as if your mother had murdered you, before taking her own life.

“I’m sorry.” You apologized, your voice small and meek before you slipped out of the kitchen.

Namjoon grimaced.

No, he couldn’t kill you. There was nothing to be gained from your death. You were just a child.

Shutting the drawer with his hip, Namjoon made his way into the living room, sighing as he saw you standing by your mother’s lifeless body.

“Go stand by the door.” He ordered. If he was going to do this, he needed you to go away. You didn’t need to watch him slit the woman’s throat anyway.

You nodded and sauntered out of the room and into the hallway Namjoon had entered the house through.

He let out a breath at your departure. With you gone, Namjoon felt like he could breathe easier. This – _this_ was routine. This was something he had dealt with time and time again.

He bent over the woman, resting a hand on the couch’s arm. 

With a sigh, he slit the corpse’s throat. If Namjoon wasn’t full already, the sight of blood pouring out of the wound would have sent him into a frenzy. He praised himself for remembering to stop before completely draining her. It was easy to get lost in the bloodlust when feeding but vampires did try and make it an effort not to drink their victims dry. If humans were showing up around the world completely drain clean of any blood it would be far too suspicious. 

In his routine feedings, Namjoon would relocate and dispose of the body, in either a body of water or some remote location where no one would bother to look, but this circumstance was far from usual and, alas, daylight was on its way, rendering him without many choices.

He threw the bloodied knife at the woman’s feet.

“Is Mommy gone?” Your small voice called out from behind him.

God fucking dammit.

Namjoon turned around to face the child, his stomach churning, “I told you to stay by the door!”

You flinched slightly but otherwise said nothing, slipping back into the hallway where the vampire wanted you.

Namjoon sighed, running his hands through his hair. What the fuck was he going to do with you? He felt like he did back when he was a mere fledgling; unsure and scared – still filled with feelings and uncertainty.

And all because of this godforsaken child.

Namjoon shook his head. He needed to focus. Making his way towards the door he tried to calm himself down.

His job was done. He could leave and never look back.

But as he reached the front door, he saw your small frame, sat against it, eyes shut as if trying to get some sleep.

He thought he understood humans. But he didn’t have the slightest understanding of the small child that sat in front of him.

You should be crying in horror, sobbing in the agony of having seen your mother been murdered – yet here you were, tired, of all things.

You must have felt him staring at you because the next thing Namjoon knew, you fluttered your eyes open, tilting your head up to look at him with those big eyes of yours.

Namjoon tilted his head as he watched a small smile fell across your face. 

He frowned.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

Namjoon could feel the maids and butlers eyes on him as he stormed through the dark mansion that he called home.

 _‘Nosy bastards.’_ Namjoon thought to himself as he walked.

He nearly stopped to bark orders at them to stop gawking at him and to get on with their work, but he couldn’t waste time. He marched on further into the old house, leaving the servants and their confused whispers behind him.

“Yoongi.” Namjoon said as he walked into one the grand estate’s many study rooms. If Yoongi would be anywhere this time of night, it would be in this particular study.

Once in, Namjoon paused in surprise, taken aback when he was met by not one, but six familiar faces.

“Oh. Is there a meeting?” Namjoon asked, taking in everyone’s presence. They were all sat around one another, eyes fixated on Yoongi before Namjoon had so hurriedly barged in.

The six vampires in the room, along with Namjoon, made up the head of this household. They were his brothers; their cult well respected and known throughout the supernatural realm.

Yoongi’s head turned slowly to face the interrupting vampire, annoyance already written on his face.

“Yes and if you don’t–” The elder vampire paused as his cat-like eyes fell upon Namjoon’s hand... more specifically what was attached to Namjoon’s hand.

“What is that?” Yoongi blinked, staring down at the child.

The rest of the boys all stared at you, silent curiosity overtaking the room.

With everyone’s eyes on you, you gripped your small hand tighter around Namjoon’s hand.

“Why is there a human child with you?” Yoongi pressed once more, voice more authoritative now that the situation had sunk in.

Namjoon pressed his mouth into a tight line, “I... may have made a mistake.”

Jimin, one of the younger of the brothers was the first to stand up, making his way towards the little girl. Jungkook and Taehyung, the first and second youngest followed in suit as they often followed wherever Jimin went.

“Hello there, you small fragile thing. I could break you in seconds.” Jimin hummed, poking at your warm flesh, blood still flowing through it, unlike his.

“What did you do?” Seokjin, the eldest of the household questioned in an unusually solemn tone, indicating that Namjoon was, in fact, in deep shit.

Namjoon sighed and let go of your hand, leaving you at the mercy of the three youngest vampires. 

He walked further into the room as he began to explain to his older brothers what had happened, trying his best to maintain his composure. The truth was that he had panicked; something in him couldn’t leave you behind with the corpse of your dead mother, especially with the way you had smiled at him despite him murdering your mother.

Namjoon could hear the collective giggles of the three mischievous vampires playing with you behind him as he spoke.

“How could you be so careless as to let a child see you hunt? What are you, _a fledgling_? Do you need to be fed inside of the mansion, too?” Yoongi scolded, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Yoongi was referring to the three youngest brothers, all of them young enough to have that insatiable bloodlust that made them reckless and incapable of hunting out in the human world. It was the duty of some of the servants to lure victims into their home so that the young ones could feed freely, without risk of them exposing themselves to humankind.

Namjoon was once that way himself, but that was _years_ ago. He knew better and was held to a higher standard.

“I wasn’t paying attention. I wasn't expecting any human, much less a child to be up this late!” Namjoon countered with a huff.

Hoseok, a vampire close to Namjoon’s age spoke up, “Well, she can’t stay here.”

Yoongi and Seokjin nodded in agreement.

“Well, what am I supposed to do?” Namjoon asked in frustration.

Yoongi shrugged, “You found her, therefore she’s your prey. You can feed off her until she’s dead.”

Namjoon immediately scrunched his nose up in disgust.

“I am not feeding off a human child.”

“Why not?”

“That’s so distasteful.” Namjoon declared stubbornly.

He did think it was disgraceful to feed on children. They were far too easy targets and few deserved death. Adult humans, however, were riddled with sin and greed; it was hard to feel any remorse for them.

“He has a point.” Seokjin contemplated with a hum. “I wouldn’t feed off a child either.”

“I would.” Jimin’s cheerful voice called out, causing the four eldest vampires to turn back at the three youngest.

You were sat on Taehyung’s lap, sitting quietly as Jungkook, the youngest, swatted at one of your pigtails.

Namjoon watched in dismay as Jimin grabbed one of your small arms and rolled up your sleeve, baring his fangs.

“Jimin–”

But before Namjoon could stop him, Jimin stopped himself.

“She’s got bruises.” Jimin observed, staring at your arm and the bruises, completely fixated on the colorful splotches etched into your skin.

Jimin turned towards Namjoon, smiling. “Did she put up a fight getting here?”

“No. She came easily. She’s quite obedient for a human child.” Namjoon explained through a frown, not liking what Jimin was suggesting.

This time it was Jimin’s turn to frown.

“Pity. I like it when they resist.”

Jimin dropped your arm, moving back in disinterest.

Immediately, you started to squirm, wriggling yourself off of Taehyung’s lap. The seven boys watched with wide eyes as you ran across the room, wrapping your arms around Namjoon’s leg.

Namjoon stared down at you in surprise.

“Great. It’s imprinted on you.” Yoongi deadpanned.

Namjoon rolled his eyes, “Humans don’t imprint.”

This much Namjoon knew. Werewolves and Vampires, sure, but Namjoon had read about human reproductive tendencies. They chose mates casually and usually cycled through multiple. 

Vampires used that to their advantage, often mixing food with pleasure.

“I have an idea.” Taehyung perked up, still sitting cross-legged on the floor.

“No.” Yoongi countered immediately.

“What– I didn’t even get to say what my idea was!” The younger vampire whined with a pout.

“Doesn’t matter. I know I’m going to hate it.”

A few snickers fell over the boys, used to Yoongi and Taehyung butting heads.

“If no one is going to feed off of her they why don’t we just drop her off in the woods or something. Let nature deal with her. There is no knowing how much she’s seen or understood. We can’t take her back into town and risk her exposing our existence.” Seokjin offered.

“She won’t last more than a night. Especially with that rogue werewolf pack around.” Yoongi hummed, picking himself off his chair.

He walked over to you, kneeling over to meet your eyes. His eyes ran across your small face as if sizing you up.

Suddenly, Yoongi hissed at you, his fangs on full display.

Your eyes widened for a moment before, incredibly, you started to giggle.

Yoongi scowled at your response, straightening back up as he eyed you suspiciously.

“This one is defective.” He frowned.

“I dunno, I think she's kind of cute.” Jimin offered. The younger ones and Seokjin made small noises in agreement.

“Hyung, can we keep her?” Taehyung spoke suddenly, his original idea finally sneaking its way out.

Jimin and Taehyung perked up in excitement.

“Oh, can we?”

“Please, please!”

“This isn’t some sort of pet, it’s a human child. We can’t just raise a child!” Yoongi snapped, his patience having had run thin.

When the three youngest wanted something, however, it was highly unlikely that they were going to back down without a fight.

The boys raised their voices as they let out protests, causing Seokjin to join in to scold them, taking stance alongside Yoongi.

Namjoon sighed as he watched the room explode into chaos, the youngest pinned against the oldest, as it usually went. He could see your little head turning to look from person to person in his peripheral, no doubt overwhelmed at the scene unfolding before you.

“Masters, forgive me for interrupting.” A new voice called out suddenly, silencing the bickering brothers and capturing the attention of everyone in the room.

Namjoon snapped his head towards the doorway to see who dared to play such a risky game as interrupting the vampires’ meeting. If it had been any regular servant of theirs, they would have been disposed of immediately, and by disposed of, he meant fed off of and drained dry until their bodies would be disposed of.

However, it wasn’t any servant. It was an elderly woman named Nari, head of housekeeping and cooking in the mansion. She had been with the household for quite some time, working her way up the ranks throughout the years.

“Nari.” Yoongi scowled, his voice low. “Unless what you have to say is of the utmost importance, I suggest you know your place and wait to speak until we are finished here.”

Yoongi was particularly partial to the hierarchy of class in the household. The servants were below him and his brothers and they knew their place was to serve their masters while remaining respectful.

The elderly woman bowed her head in shame, “Forgive me, masters. I overheard your conversation–”

“Is that all? If so, you are forgiven. Please do not bother us further with such insignificant matters.” Yoongi sighed, eager to have the woman go away.

“If I may...” Nari began cautiously, head still bowed. “I have a suggestion for what to do with the child.”

At this, Namjoon’s interest piqued.

“Go on.” Namjoon told the woman, causing her to stand upright and face the vampires.

“Let me have her.” She spoke.

“Pardon?” Seokjin replied, his head cocked in confusion.

“I can raise her.” Nari continued, taking a step forward.

“And why would you do that?” Hoseok inquired, leaning against a desk.

“I am old– far older than I was when I first arrived here. I do not know how much longer I have but I do know that I will need a successor once I die to replace me. I can teach her everything she needs to know. To cook, to clean, to manage the other servants–”

“Nari, you have raised a child before correct?” Yoongi cut her off, arms crossed across his chest.

The woman physically flinched.

“Yes.”

Nari, like all the servants, was bound to this household for the rest of her life. Some of them stumbled upon the estate accidentally, unfortunately sealing their fates permanently, as whoever learned of the cult either was enslaved or killed— the boys couldn't risk exposure of their existence. 

Some, however, worked voluntarily.

Namjoon remembered the conditions of Nari's enslavement. Hoseok had gone out with Yoongi on a hunt some thirty years ago, only to return to the mansion hungry and with the woman. For whatever reason, the two vampires had taken pity on Nari, accepting the offer of her enslavement in exchange for her family's permanent security from attacks, for as long as she remained alive.

The boys, including Namjoon, turned to look at Yoongi, awaiting his verdict. Yoongi took in all the expectant stares with wide eyes.

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh no. This is not my problem." Yoongi declared, turning to Namjoon. "She's your problem. You decide whether she stays or not. I don't want anything to do with this."

And with that, all eyes shifted onto Namjoon, who was looking down at you, trying to make a decision.

The room fell silent as Namjoon bent over, meeting your eyes.

You stared back politely, giving him your full attention.

"Y/N. Listen to me." Namjoon spoke softly, trying to gauge your reaction. "Do you see that woman there?”

For a moment you just held his eyes, setting the tall vampire slightly on edge, before turning around, your pigtails swinging as you glanced at Nari. You turned back around with a nod.

"From now on you are going to stay with her. You are going to do everything she says. No matter what. Can you do that, little one?" He asked you.

For a moment it looked as if you were going to protest, your eyebrows twitching slightly. Instead of speaking, however, you looked back at the woman.

"But where are you going?" You replied, surprising Namjoon. He tilted his head in confusion.

"I am not going anywhere. I live here. You will too." He told you cautiously, not understanding your question.

You tugged down on the bottom of your shirt.

"Okay." You replied, before shuffling over to the older woman. You took the woman's hand hesitantly, before walking out of the room with her.

"Well. I guess meeting is adjourned, as that takes care of our previous conversation." Seokjin began, his hands tucked into his pockets.

Suddenly Namjoon remembered that the boys were having a meeting before he walked in and shifted everyone's attention with a small human child.

"What previous conversation?" He inquired.

"Someone couldn't wait for dinner to be brought to him and killed one of our maids. We're down a hand." Hoseok responded, eyes flickering towards the youngest vampire.

Jungkook smiled sheepishly.

"A child isn't going to fix anything. You all don't understand the severity of this situation." Yoongi huffed, his lower lip jutting out ever so slightly. 

"Are you pouting?" Seokjin taunted. The moody vampire pouted further.

"He's pouting." Namjoon laughed.

"I'm not fucking pouting, you morons." Yoongi exclaimed, his temper shortened.

"For being so scary, Yoongi sure is cute." Jimin, who had his arms wrapped around Taehyung, giggled fondly.

And with that, Yoongi left the room, causing the boys to laugh in amusement.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

Namjoon wasn't expecting to see much of you, in all honesty. It was a large estate and he and the servants hardly ever saw much of each other. Namjoon preferred to stay in his study and read unlike some of the other boys who enjoyed to use all of the house.

Despite all this, it became very apparent that he would be involved in raising you, as Nari often came to him in an effort to settle you down.

"Please, master." Nari pleaded, coming to Namjoon's bedroom late one night when everyone in the household was the most active. "She won't listen to me. She'll listen to you." 

Namjoon wasn't sure why, but you only ever seemed to listen to him; for some reason, you had decided early on that you only trusted Namjoon, listening to whatever he said as if it was law.

"Little one." Namjoon sighed, the moment he walked into your room, taking in your deeply set frown and uneven breaths.

Tantrums, Nari had called them. Namjoon had taken the liberty of reading into them. Human children didn't know how to deal with frustration and it would manifest itself into a sudden outburst of anger and tears.

At the sight of Namjoon, you turned your head to the side, as if to show him that you were angry and that there was nothing he could do or say to make it better.

Namjoon sat down onto the bed you were currently curled up in, which was the problem.

"Little one, look at me."

You let out a small noise of indignation but turned toward him regardless, blinking away your tears.

"Why won’t you get out of bed?" He pressed, staring at your tear-stained cheeks.

At his words, you let out a sob, "I'm tired."

Namjoon felt his chest clench. You were having a hard time adjusting to the new sleeping schedule. Everyone in this household had been trained to sleep through the day and wake up in the afternoon, treating night time as if it was the day.

He pitied you.

"I know. But you promised me that you'd listen to Nari. Do you remember that?" He spoke softly. You nodded slowly.

"Come out of bed. You have lessons today." He said, placing a hand on your head affectionately. He had read somewhere that humans were appreciative of such physical gestures and so far it had worked well on you.

You let out a shaky breath before sitting up and slipping out of bed. You gave him a look as if to show him that, yes, you did what he said but no, you weren't happy about it.

Namjoon chuckled.

"Watch the attitude. If you're good today, I'll read to you." He told you, raising an eyebrow. You gasped excitedly at his revelation.

"I'll be good!" You declared, before running out the room, pushing past Nari, who was waiting out the door.

Nari let out a soft laugh.

"Thank you, master." She said politely, bowing automatically.

Namjoon got up from the bed, simply nodding. He didn't mind coming in every once and a while to see you. Like Nari said, you listened to him and anything he could do to keep you calm and obedient he would do.

Yoongi made his disapproval of you very clear, catching Namjoon's eye anytime you acted up.

The three youngest didn't help much either. They were obsessed with the idea of having a new playmate, despite the fact that you were meant to become a servant. They would chase you around the house, your high pitched laughter bouncing off the walls.

The four eldest had to step in eventually, as vampires were fond of serenity and silence; three fledglings with a child were the exact opposite. After an unfortunate incident where you were chased into the room of a changing Hoseok, playtime was significantly limited down.

For a year or so, things were quieter, but as you began to grow into your own person, the youngest boys found it harder and harder to stay away from you, taking every spare moment they could to teasing you, enjoying the way you huffed when they would tug on your hair when you weren't looking or the way you blushed if they got too close.

Namjoon was walking, his face in a book that he recently started, when he bumped into you.

"Ah, fuck!" He exclaimed, the book falling to the floor, along with your small frame.

Namjoon's eyes widened as he took in your toppled-over state.

"I'm sorry." Your voice called out hurriedly, picking yourself off the floor. Namjoon went to pick up his book but you beat him to it, handing him the book, your face red.

Namjoon took the book from you with a small smile. You watched as his cheeks dimpled as he did.

You were seven now. You stood taller than you once did, but Namjoon’s tall frame still towered over you.

“Hello, little one.” He greeted you once he was sure you were okay. “What are you doing here?”

Now that you were older, Namjoon saw less of you. You had duties around the house now. Occasionally, he would take it upon himself to check up on you to see how far your reading and writing skills had come along but other than that, there was little reason for you to be around the bedrooms, not when the night was still young and there was work to do.

Your eyes widened slightly, opening your mouth to explain yourself when another voice spoke before you could. Or rather, multiple.

“Y/N!”

“Where are you hiding, pet?”

Namjoon frowned at the sound of Taehyung and Jimin walking down the hallway.

He turned towards you promptly.

“Are you playing Hide-And-Seek?” He asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I–” Your sentence was cut short by another call of your name. 

With a small squeak, you pushed past Namjoon, opening the nearest door and slipping in, the door shutting close quickly.

Namjoon sighed. You were meant to be doing housework. 

Jimin came sauntering around the corner excitedly with Taehyung trailing behind him right after. The smile on the two boys fell quickly at the sight of their older brother.

“And just exactly what is it you two are doing?” Namjoon hummed at the two younger vampires. 

They knew better than to distract you from your duties. Jimin bit down on his lip nervously as Taehyung’s jaw fell slack. The two knew that they were told specifically not to mess around with you and distract you from your training. If Namjoon knew they were playing with you then Yoongi would know, which meant drastic consequences for them.

“We are... looking for Y/N.” Jimin confessed, causing Taehyung and Namjoon’s eyebrows to raise.

“Oh, really? And why is that?” Namjoon countered, crossing his arms over his chest. Jimin had gotten bold if he was confessing to disobeying Yoongi’s orders.

Jimin gave Namjoon a sickeningly sweet smile.

“Nari sent us to find her.” He sang smoothly, confident in the delivery of the lie.

“Did she? That’s strange... sounds like a servant’s job.” Namjoon hummed, trying to seem as if he hadn’t picked up on the real reason behind the boys' escapade.

Jimin shrugged, “We just happened to be nearby when she asked.”

“Y-Yeah! Have you seen her?” Taehyung came to life, suddenly playing along with his brother’s lie, an innocent smile lace on his handsome face.

_Thump._

Namjoon’s head cocked slightly at the sound.

“I have.” He answered honestly.

_ThumpThumpThump._

It was your heartbeat– Namjoon was familiar with the sound. He paused for a moment to listen to the way your heartbeat spiked.

“Oh. Where is she?” Jimin pressed, trying his best to sound only mildly interested.

_ThumpThumpThumpThumpThumpThump._

Namjoon turned his attention back to Jimin.

“I just saw her walk up to the East Wing.” Namjoon lied through a smile.

Jimin and Taehyung grinned before continuing ahead, walking past the room where you hid.

_Thump._

Namjoon let out a breath, watching as his younger brothers walk out of view.

“You can come out now.” He sighed quietly, leaning back on the nearest wall.

With a small creak, you pushed the door you were hiding behind open, popping your head out cautiously. Looking around to check that your existence wasn’t going to be compromised, you let out a relieved giggle.

Slipping out of the room, you skipped past Namjoon, hurriedly heading towards the opposite direction Jimin and Taehyung went.

Namjoon watched as you ran past him, listening to the way your footsteps sounded against the marble floor and how your laughter trailed after you as you left. 

And just like that, he was alone. 

He pushed himself off the wall he was resting on, straightening out his shirt. The hallway was quiet now; he always found the soundlessness of the house comforting, but for some reason, the silence was uncomfortable now. It rang in his ears loudly, more than your laughter usually did.

He frowned.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

Namjoon could hear the bickering in the room before he even entered it. 

Vampires didn’t need to consume human food as often as they needed blood. It helped to keep their undead bodies somewhat alive but really food consumption was more of an afterthought than anything else.

That’s why all seven of the household’s masters sitting down for dinner together was a big deal. It was a rare occurrence, Seokjin insisted on it every now and again as the years went by in an effort to instill a sense of “family.”

Every servant had been rummaging around preparing for the event all day; the cooks had been preparing since yesterday and the maids had the dining room polished and pristine, the room hardly ever seeing any guests.

Namjoon took his seat next to Hoseok, taking in the heated conversation that was going on between the eldest and youngest vampire.

“Why would you ask for _turkey_?” Jungkook snapped, his glare traveling from across the table, aimed directly at Seokjin.

“Because,” The eldest quipped back, “I like turkey. It’s a good lean meat and it’s delicious.”

Jungkook frowned deeply, poking at the problematic meat that lay on his dish with a fork, “It tastes old and dusty. I bet that’s why you like it.”

Namjoon fought back a laugh. The rest of the boys were either eating or engaged in their own mindless conversations.

“What exactly are you implying?” Seokjin pressed, his eyes narrowing.

“You are what you eat.” Jungkook mumbled under his breath, which, of course, didn’t go unnoticed.

Jimin and Taehyung burst out into laughter, Namjoon even heard Hoseok let out a small chuckle.

Seokjin huffed in disbelief, slamming a hand down onto the wooden dining table, causing every servant in the room to jump.

“Is this another fucking age joke?!” The eldest growled in annoyance, causing Yoongi to shush him.

Seokjin turned towards Yoongi with a pout, “Scold him! He’s being disrespectful!”

“Why? He’s right.” Yoongi merely shrugged in response, causing Seokjin to gasp in offense.

“I’m only 500 years older than him!” Seokjin protested, clearly bothered.

Namjoon picked up his fork, eager to try the meat that was such a hot topic tonight.

Glancing at Hoseok’s plate, he frowned.

“Why do you have mashed potatoes and I don’t?” He pondered. Hoseok merely shrugged.

“They came around with it while you were gone. You shouldn’t have been late.”

Namjoon had been so consumed by a book that he nearly forgot about dinner. If it weren’t for his brothers’ verbal discourse echoing throughout the house, he might not have made it at all.

Catching the eye of the nearest servant, Namjoon gestured towards his plate, the servant immediately springing into action, clearly having had been listening to Namjoon’s conversation this entire time.

Namjoon’s eyes followed the man as he slipped out of the room and into the kitchen. 

He let his eyes continue to wander, even after the servant left. There were multiple servants in the room; every face in the room was familiar, having had served his family for quite some time now. Yet, the face he was looking for wasn’t there.

He had been hoping that you might be working the dinner. He hadn’t seen you in quite some time. From what he could remember, you were sixteen now. Far gone were the bedtime stories he read to you, nor did you run around the halls to hide from the three youngest.

You were a full-time servant now. Namjoon was your master. Any interactions the two of you held were brief and shallow. Still, talking to you, hearing your voice set him at ease. He felt responsible for you in a sense; he was the reason why you were here in the first place.

Turning back to his plate, he began to cut into his slice of turkey.

“I’m sorry for being late.” Namjoon called out, not speaking to anyone specifically.

“I missed you, Joonie. I thought you were gonna skip out on us.” Jimin replied, a childish pout on his lips. Namjoon chuckled and sarcastically assured him that he would never miss out on an opportunity to see Jimin.

Jimin bit into his asparagus with a happy hum.

“Forgive me for intruding.” A familiar voice called out from behind Namjoon.

Namjoon turned around in surprise, only to see you standing there, a bowl of mashed potatoes in hand.

Your hair was done in two braids, both of them cascading down your head. A few stray hairs poked out near your scalp, as if you had rushed over here. Your face was red and you held his eyes for a moment before glancing back down at the food you held. 

He smiled at you.

“Yes. Thank you.” Namjoon shifted his chair slightly, the noise of the wood dragging against the marble floor sounding out.

You moved closer to him, leaning over the table slightly as you served the food onto his plate.

It wasn’t that Namjoon was trying to startle you. You had just come so close to him and the familiar scent of you filled his senses. It was familiar yet new all the same. Before Namjoon could stop himself, he inhaled deeply, breathing in the smell of your shampoo.

The bowl of mash potatoes crashed onto the table with a clang, causing everyone to exclaim in surprise.

The food splattered everywhere, coating Namjoon’s plate.

“I’m so sorry!” You squeaked out, immediately moving to retrieve the bowl, knocking over Hoseok’s drink in the process.

“Fuck!” He exclaimed, jumping from his seat in order to dodge the liquid.

You let out a small gasp, picking up the knocked over glass immediately.

“Little one. It’s okay.” Namjoon spoke up, grabbing your arm to still you. You looked back at him through wide eyes.

“Hoseok’s turkey was dry anyway and well, I _did_  say I wanted mashed potatoes.” He grinned, trying to make light of the situation and calm you down.

A small smile crept onto your face, you let out a sheepish giggle.

The small moment the two of you shared was shattered by the sound of someone else speaking.

“Step away from the table.” Yoongi’s low voice breathed, causing you to jump once more. You turned towards him fearfully. His cat-like eyes were locked onto you, narrowed down menacingly.

“I didn’t mean–”

“Step away. From the table.” His voice was authoritative and dark as if his words weren’t just an order, but an unspoken threat.

You brought your hands to your chest, stepping back carefully. You lowered your head in shame, your hands clasped in front of you.

“I’m sorry.” You apologized shakily, swallowing down a scared sob that threatened to come out.

Namjoon watched the way your frame shook, a tear falling down your cheek. His heart ached at the sight.

You hadn’t meant to make such a mess. It was quite the opposite, actually. You were hoping to impress your masters tonight. You wanted to do well – well for Namjoon.

Sometime, early into your pre-teen years, you had developed a small crush on the vampire. You hadn’t quite shaken it yet, even now as a sixteen-year-old. You had fallen for the way he smiled at you; he was kind and made you feel like a person, despite the fact that you were constantly being reminded that you were nothing more than a slave.

“You are dismissed for the night.” Yoongi spoke through a bored tone, not wanting you in his sights for any longer.

You nodded rapidly, excusing yourself and walking out of the room.

Namjoon stood up instinctively, wanting to follow you out and make sure you were okay.

“Sit.” Yoongi called out from the head of the table, stilling Namjoon’s motions. Namjoon contemplated disobeying the older vampire for a moment before ultimately sitting down.

“She’s upset.” Namjoon began quietly.

“She is a servant.” Yoongi snapped back. “And a rather shit one at that.”

“Poor pet is hopeless.” Taehyung sighed, suddenly interjecting.

“It’s true. She’s not very good at serving or cleaning.” Hoseok added, looking down at his wet plate with a frown.

“She’ll get better.” Namjoon offered, trying his hardest not to sound as annoyed as he felt.

“Namjoon. Have you grown fond of that human girl?” Yoongi asked suddenly, effectively silencing the entire room.

Namjoon felt his eyes widen in surprise.

What kind of a question was that?

“Excuse me?” He blinked.

Yoongi frowned.

“Everyone is dismissed.” He called out to the room, eyes still fixated on Namjoon.

For a moment, all the staff in the room looked at each other in confusion, unsure of what was happening. It took a low growl from Yoongi to finally snap them back into reality, everyone rushing out of the room.

“It’s meeting time.” Seokjin sighed out, leaning back into his chair.

Group meetings weren’t uncommon, they could happen at any moment at any time; the ability to call a meeting falling only into the hands of Seokjin and Yoongi, the two oldest of the household.

A meeting being held on Namjoon’s account, however, _was_ a rare occurrence.

The boys watched in trepidation as Yoongi tilted his head slightly, his hair shifting as he did so.

“Are you familiar with what it means for a vampire to imprint on someone?” The dark haired vampire asked, taking Namjoon by surprise.

“I– What?” He stammered.

“It’s possible. You’ve served as somewhat of a caretaker for her for quite some time now–"

“You think I fucking imprinted on her?” Namjoon hissed in disbelief. He searched for any sign on Yoongi’s face to suggest that he was joking. He found none.

“I _think_ that you speak to her in a way you shouldn’t.” Yoongi chided, causing Namjoon to huff.

“She is my responsibility. I brought her here and damned her to this damn life so the least I can do is make sure she’s okay.”

There was no way Namjoon had imprinted on you. Sure, you weren’t _nobody_ to him, but to think that he had imprinted on you...

“From the day you found her you were drawn to her.” Yoongi pointed out, not ready to drop the subject. “You couldn’t even leave her behind or let us feed off of her.”

“Because feeding off children is distasteful!” He huffed in annoyance.

“Mm, she’s not a child anymore.” Jimin countered, his elbows perched up on the table, holding his face in his hands.

Namjoon felt his stomach sink.

“Our pet has gotten very pretty too.” Taehyung purred, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

“Hmm.” Was all Yoongi offered.

“What exactly are you all getting at?” Namjoon snapped, his eyebrows furrowed.

“You know, she’s clumsy and doesn’t work very fast. To be quite honest, I was going to tell you that if she didn’t become useful soon then I was going to dispose of her. But it would appear that a solution has come about.” Yoongi replied, looking bored.

Namjoon opened his mouth to protest but was cut short by the vampire sitting beside him.

“You don’t have a problem with that, do you? It’s not like you’ve imprinted on her... right?” Hoseok dragged out with a smirk, clearly enjoying seeing his brother squirm in frustration.

“Y/N can be our pretty little blood bank!” Jimin exclaimed excitedly, causing the other two youngest to perk up in agreement.

Namjoon’s mind raced. The thought of his brothers feeding off of you sickened him. You were submissive and soft-spoken, his brothers were rough and didn’t play fair. But he knew his brothers had a point. It didn’t matter if he was fond of you or not, no human stayed here without serving a purpose. 

As much as he wanted to plead your case, you were clumsy and moved slowly. From what Nari had told him, you were eager to please but often failed when doing so.

Namjoon could feel six cold stares burning into his face, all of them looking to digest whatever words were going to come out of his mouth.

“...I don’t want anyone hurting her.” He murmured begrudgingly.

Jimin let out an exasperated breath, “Awe, no fair. Pain is what makes it fun.”

“Only one person can drink from her at a time. If you drain her dry I’ll see to it that your fangs are ripped off, one by one.” Namjoon continued, ignoring the younger vampire’s protest.

The three youngest immediately broke out into loud complaints, as they often fed together.

“And finally,” Namjoon turned towards Yoongi, who was already staring at him, “Let me be the one to tell her.”

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

Namjoon had called you into his room the moment dinner had ended; he had told Nari that he would be in his room and that he didn’t want to be kept waiting.

In all honesty, Namjoon was riddled with self-hatred and anger. He hated himself for subjecting you to all of this. You would’ve never ended up like this, about to be used for blood by seven greedy vampires, if he had just been more careful. If Namjoon could relive that night, you’d still be tucked in your bed in those horrendous pajamas of yours and you would still have a mother.

The creak of a door being pushed open interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head to see you slip in quietly, your head bowed.

“Namjoon? I want to apologize for making such a mess at dinner. Nari tells me often that you are responsible for me being alive so I’m sorry if I disappointed you.” You spoke quietly as if to make yourself physically smaller than you already were.

“Stand up straight and shut the door.” Was all Namjoon replied, and you complied immediately.

“Come here, little one.” He cooed, catching you by surprise. Namjoon was sat at his desk, several opened books sprawled out in front of him. You walked over to him cautiously.

“Are you upset with me?” You asked. Namjoon could hear your heartbeat beginning to race, panic beginning to set in. He cursed himself for that.

“No. Come sit.” He replied, gesturing towards his lap.

Surprised, you did as he asked, sitting down gently on one of his thighs. The position was familiar yet odd; you used to sit like this when you were younger, back when Namjoon spent time reading to you. Back then you were far too naive to notice things like proximity and how impossibly vulnerable you felt like this. You fought off a blush.

“I’m afraid things are going to change now." He told you, his voice sounding solemn.

“What do you mean?” You inquired, tilting your head slightly.

“I mean you are older now. We expect more from you. From now own you must only call me master and must work harder to do your chores.” He told you seriously.

You felt embarrassed, “I– I will! I’m trying to get better! I know I’m not very fast or graceful but–”

“I’m not finished.” He sighed, causing you to blush.

You mumbled a quiet apology. Namjoon stared at you for a moment, listening to the comforting sound of your heart beating.

“From now on, we will be feeding off of you.” He finally spoke, a frown making his way onto his face.

You felt your blood run cold and Namjoon felt the way you physically stiffen.

“W-What?” You stuttered, your voice falling small and shaky. Namjoon grimaced at your reaction but pressed on.

“You’re going to let us feed off of you whenever one of us needs you. Do you understand?”

You nodded through teary eyes. You were scared out of your mind, but you had learned years ago not to question anything your masters said. Their words were law in this house and your life was entirely in their hands. If one of them wanted you dead then that was the way it was going to be. Nari instilled the importance of keeping the vampires content into you at an early age.

“I understand.” You deadpanned, wanting nothing more than to run out of the room and cry.

Namjoon looked at you for a moment. Your once round face had slimmed down as you aged, giving your face shape and aging you nicely. You had dark bruises set underneath your eyes and your skin tone had paled from the lack of sunlight you got. You looked much like how every other servant here looked; tired and beaten down.

Guilt ate away at him and he wanted nothing more than to soothe your worries.

“It.. It doesn’t hurt as badly as you might think.” He spoke up before he could stop himself.

He knew that he himself had to change too. He did speak to you in a manner that was inconsistent of a master and his servant, he knew that. But still, he couldn't find it within himself to stop caring for you.

“Do you want to try it with me?” He offered before he could stop himself. Your eyes widened at his suggestion.

The room fell into silence and Namjoon grew more and more uneasy, as you sorted through your thoughts. 

Lifting an arm back, you rolled back your sleeve, exposing the untouched skin of your wrist.

“I trust you.” You said decidedly, holding your arm up to him.

Namjoon wrapped his large hand around your wrist, bringing your arm up to his mouth. To your utter surprise, he placed a soft kiss on it, your face heating up painfully. 

You looked away to hide your blush, only to feel two sharp objects sink into the flesh of your arm.

You let out a gasp, head snapping back to see where Namjoon had now latched onto you. Your eyebrows furrowed in discomfort at the feeling of his fangs tugging at your skin as he drank. 

It was an odd feeling, your arm felt cold but the spot where Namjoon was drinking from burned. The two sensations almost canceled each other out, leaving behind a numb residue.

It was the extraction of Namjoon’s fangs that really hurt. You let out a whimper as he removed himself, panicking slightly at the sight of blood beginning to pour out from the two puncture wounds.

Namjoon’s tongue met your arm in an instant, causing you to squirm in his lap. The sight was slightly obscene but gentle all the same. You watched in silence as the bleeding stopped and the wound closed up.

“You shouldn't feel any sort of fatigue since I didn’t take that much from you. How was that?” Namjoon asked you cautiously, eyes scanning your face for any kind of discomfort.

“Alright.” You answer finally, bringing your arm up to you to inspect it closer.

“How was it for you?” You asked him, not looking up from your vanishing wounds.

Namjoon raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

You looked up from your arm, having had decided that it was perfectly intact. 

“I mean, did I taste okay?” You asked, suddenly looking worried. 

Namjoon couldn’t get over how innocent you were. It was adorable, albeit frightening, that someone this pure could exist among demons.

“Yes, actually, you did.” He smirked.

“Just as good as dry turkey and spilled mashed potatoes?” You teased through a lopsided grin.

Namjoon shook his head in disbelief at how light you had made this situation. He flashed you a dimpled smile, enjoying the way your heart rate spiked up.

“Even better.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: manhandling, rough drinking of blood and also a cheeky lil hand job :’)

You didn’t exactly _run_ to Namjoon’s room; such childish antics were beneath you now, or at least they were expected to be. However, that being said, you couldn’t quite extinguish the silent excitement you felt when head maid Nari sent you off to collect the sheets off of the said vampires’ bed.

You told yourself that your childhood crush on your Master had died out in the last year or so— that you were smart enough not to continue pining over the tall, dimpled vampire.

However, the way your face warmed up at the sight of him smiling up at you from his desk as you entered his room told an entirely different story.

“Good afternoon.” Namjoon mused at the sight of you, bearing an unusually playful smirk.

You smiled back excitedly, closing the door behind you as you returned the greeting. “Good afternoon” had become synonymous with good morning in the vampires’ household as everyone’s day started late afternoon, to accommodate your masters’ distaste towards sunlight.

“May I collect your bed sheets?” You asked your master politely, leg bouncing slightly.

Namjoon nodded, staring at you in amusement. He could practically feel the excitement radiating off of you.

He knew your next words by heart, having had heard them repeated year after year, but he knew he had a role to play in this as well.

“Do you have any plans today?” He spoke nonchalantly, awaiting the news you had been itching to tell him the moment you stepped in.

“It's my birthday!” You beamed, grinning from ear to ear.

Namjoon’s eyes grew comically wide, “Is it?”

You nodded excitedly, clearly oblivious to Namjoon’s false surprise.

Namjoon knew precisely when your birthday was, he merely enjoyed seeing how excited you got whenever you broke the news each year.

* * *

 

When you were immortal, as Namjoon was, days tended to merge into one another, forming the all-consuming being that is Time. Your birthday was one of the few dates he had bothered to memorize. Every birthday visit from you served as a reminder of another year gone by.

“I’m eighteen now, Namjoon.” You informed him softly, clasping your hands in front of you.

If Namjoon wasn't an undying being then perhaps he would have marveled in disbelief at the way you grew over the years. He knew humans grew relatively slowly in comparison to other species but part of him did admire how far you had come. Your tiny and round stature was gone, left behind was a woman that stood tall despite your position in life.

Your features were mature and prominent as you left your childhood behind you, your breasts growing supple and hips widening in a way that Namjoon could no longer ignore.

“Master. You are to call me Master.” He corrected immediately once he realized he was lingering on your body for too long, causing you to become flustered.

“S-Sorry.” You apologized with an embarrassed stutter.

“Eighteen years later and you still can't remember?” He sighed with a laugh.

A weak smile showed briefly on your mouth before disappearing altogether.

You knew better than to call him by his first name. The two of you were not equal. He was your master and you weren't anything more than his doting servant.

A small part of you was crushed every time he corrected you as if every time pushed the two of you further and further apart.

You wondered for a moment if Namjoon even saw you as anything more than a maid. Surely on some level, you must be at least a friend to him, right? Whichever the case was, you knew you spent far more time thinking about him than he could ever possibly spend thinking about you.

You felt your mood darken.

“Little one.”

You snapped your eyes back onto your master, having dazed off in your thoughts.

Namjoon had sensed the shift in your mood immediately. He had spent far too many years watching over you to not be able to do so.

“Yes?”

“Would you care for your book?” He began before eyeing you with a slight smirk. “Or are you too old for that now?”

At the mention of the annual book Namjoon would give you on your birthday, your eyes lit up.

“Funny.” You quipped back sarcastically with a grin before walking over to the seated vampire.

Leaning back onto his desk, you eyed the pile of books he had laid out before him, wondering which one was soon to be yours.

You watched as Namjoon moved his hand over the books dramatically, pretending to reach for several of them before ultimately retracting his hand.

“Hurry! I'm not getting any younger.” You laughed, causing Namjoon to chuckle.

Your eyes widened slightly once Namjoon’s large hand fell upon the cover of one of the books before picking it up and handing it to you.

“The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton. First edition, 1967.” Namjoon told you, sounding somewhat cocky.

He always took pride in his private collection of literature. He had spent a good portion of his immortal life collecting the books.

You were grateful that you would come to possess one of them every year as you knew just how much each book meant to him.

You took the book carefully, running a finger along the yellowing binding of the cover.

“Thank you! I know I’ll love it.” You told him earnestly as you placed the book onto your lap and peered down at it.

Before Namjoon could think to stop himself, he reached out and placed his fingertips against the skin of your cheek, moving away a single strand of hair that had managed to escape the pretty hairstyle you wore today.

He could feel the blood rush to your face under his hand as he began to cup your cheek.

Namjoon stared at you. Your skin had grown paler than he would've liked— your previous complexion having had fallen victim to the lack of sunlight. You, along with the other servants, took supplementary pills to counteract the unusual lifestyle you all lived, living sheltered and with unusual circadian rhythms.

Your eyes held a sort of ever-present tiredness that never seemed to cease regardless of how many hours of sleep you got.

Traditionally, you weren't beautiful. You didn't have that glow or physical radiance about you that most humans outside the manor had, but Namjoon found himself unable to take his eyes off of you or the way your mouth moved when you spoke.

His eyes fixated onto your bottom lip. It was captivating and looked plump, mesmerizing him. For a moment, he wondered what it would be like to take your bottom lip into his mouth, sinking his fangs into the supple flesh gently—

“Na– uh, Master?”

The sound of your voice broke through Namjoon’s thoughts, causing him to meet your eyes.

Namjoon retracted his hand immediately, mind whirling as he tried to suppress his previous thoughts. Shit, he shouldn't be having these thoughts. Not with you.

“Forgive me. I’m just… tired. We're meant to feed soon.” He told you quickly, needing to feed you an excuse to distract both him and you from the real reason he had lost focus.

A sympathetic look fell across your face and you stayed silent for a moment.

“Do… Do you want to feed off of me?” You tried, unable to look at him directly.

It was part of your duties to offer your blood to the masters of this household, but the image of the last time Namjoon drank from you had you shy and feeling warm. You were only sixteen at the time but the memory of Namjoon running his tongue over your skin was one that often kept you up at night.

“No, no. It's alright. We’re going out to hunt tomorrow.” He informed you, shutting down the idea immediately.

The last thing he needed was to have you in his mouth, feeding off your divine blood as your warm body was pressed against him, hearing your soft whimpers—

‘Dammit, stop thinking like that!’ Namjoon scolded himself silently.

You didn't mean to pout, really. It was just that for whatever reason, none of your other masters ever held any reservations over taking your blood except for Namjoon. Maybe it was foolish, but you wished Namjoon would as well. Having blood taken from you wasn't necessarily a particularly enjoyable experience but you always thought you wouldn't mind it if it was Namjoon who did it. Especially if he needed it.

You furrowed your eyebrows slightly, “Really, I don't mind. If it’ll make you feel better—”

“ _No!_ ” Namjoon snapped, tone uncharacteristically harsh causing you to jump slightly.

One of your hands flew over your chest automatically as if to calm down your now pounding heart.

You frowned slightly; he never raised his voice at you...

Namjoon let out a sigh at your reaction. He hadn't meant to lose his temper, he wasn't one to get frustrated but that was exactly why he couldn't drink from you. You frustrated him.

Your scent was intoxicating and he knew if he were to allow himself to divulge in you, he'd grow completely drunk off of the taste— off of you.

As the past two years had rolled by, he found himself trusting his thoughts less and less around you, not when it was more than just your blood that appealed to him now.

“I think I'm going to rest for a bit.” He told you quietly, turning away from your sad, dejected face that he couldn't bear to look at. He felt like shit for making you wear such a hurt expression on your birthday of all days, but despite his thoughts, his role as a master was meant to take priority over all. He had to remember that.

You stared at him for a moment, trying not to get upset with how he raised his voice at you.

“Yes, master.” You enunciated clearly, pushing yourself off of his desk.

Tucking your book under your arm, you quickly stripped Namjoon’s large bed of its sheets, folding it into a neat stack that you could carry.

You turned for a moment to look back at your master, sending silent stares into the back of his head before grabbing all the sheets and excusing yourself from the room, letting the door slam behind you.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ 

You were walking back from your room, having had set the sheets to wash and placed Namjoon’s book in your room for you to read before bed. Even if your last interaction with him left you feeling slightly disheartened, you still looked forward to reading the book. Namjoon was a brilliant reader and you knew the book must be worthwhile if he deemed it worthy enough to share.

You were walking past one of the manor’s several staircases when a slight shift of what sounded like cloth rubbing against itself caught your attention. You stopped your pace, turning towards the sound.

You saw his eyes before you saw him.

His body was hidden in the shadow that fell upon a part of the staircase but his eyes were glowing a bright amber, revealing his location immediately.

Had you not lived in a dimly lit mansion for the majority of your life, you might not have been able to identify the pair of shining eyes, but thankfully, your eyes were well adjusted to the dark.

“Master Jimin.” You greeted immediately, body growing tense.

“Hello there, y/n.” You heard his voice smirk before he stepped forward into the light, finally revealing himself. Once out of the dark, his eyes went back to their usual, non-glowing state.

You watched cautiously as he trailed down each step, slowly making his way over to you.

You learned quickly to keep your guard up around Jimin. As the ringleader of the three youngest brothers, he was quite persuasive— charming, too. He was sweet in appearance and tone, his voice soft and melodic. His words held a different timber though, as his words were often quite sadistic.

As a child, this misled you often, as Jimin’s eagerness to play kept you unaware of just how rough he’d like to play. His youngest brothers knew first hand of his physical torments and while he made it a point to keep his hands off of you, there was a month straight that you woke up to a dead bird at the foot of your bed, Jimin having had taken the liberty of strangling each and every one of them.

But despite all of this, Jimin held a child-like innocence about him. You wanted to trust him; it left you confused and ever cautious around the vampire.

Even if Namjoon hadn't told you about your masters’ upcoming hunting trip, Jimin’s glowing eyes gave away his hunger as him and all his brothers shared that feature when feeding time came about.

“Good evening. Is there something I can help you with?” You asked softly, keeping your shoulders hunched and small. You decided your best bet was to be direct as Jimin was notoriously good at mind games.

Jimin pouted, “Are you assuming that I’m only calling you over because I want something? That’s awfully presumptuous of you, isn’t it?”

Immediately, you felt shame fall over you. You were raised on the very idea that you were meant to serve your masters, never inconvenience or upset them. Hearing Jimin say those words, even if he was only teasing, set a frown upon your face.

“You’re right. Forgive me, master.” You apologized with a blush. You realized how rude it was of you to assume that Jimin wasn't just greeting you. Despite his sometimes cruel tendencies, Jimin did go out of his way to speak to you, something not all your masters did.

Jimin giggled, cocking his head in amusement, “Oh, y/n. You are too innocent for your own good.”

You blinked in confusion.

“There _is_ something I want…” He hummed as he reached the bottom of the staircase. You felt your chest tighten as he began to stride around you, circling you like a cat would his prey.

“O-Oh.” Was all you could think to reply, arms coming up to cross over your chest, displaying your discomfort.

Jimin let out a silent chuckle. He knew he scared you. It pleased him to see you so on guard whenever he approached.

He thought that nervous expression you wore was oh so tempting.

“A vase.” He spoke finally.

“A vase?” You exhaled as if you had been holding your breath thus far.

“My brothers and I were playing hide and seek and I knocked it over and it broke. Won’t you clean it up? If Yoongi finds out, I’ll be scolded.” He told you through an impossibly innocent pout.

You fought back a small chuckle that threatened to escape your lips.

As scary as Jimin could be, he still was just, by vampire terms, a reckless child. He was still one of the youngest of his brothers. He was clumsy and got in trouble with his brothers often.

All mischief Taehyung and Jungkook got up to typically involved Jimin in one way or another, and as the eldest of the three, it was often that he got dealt the majority of consequences dished out by his older brothers.

“I’ll take care of it, Master.” You nodded promptly, your response almost automated at this point in your life. Your entire life was created to serve these seven brothers, and in a strange way, having Jimin request your duties set you at ease.

“Wonderful.” The vampire grinned lopsidedly before leading you up the staircase

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

“In here?” You questioned, eyes focused on an unopened door of, if you could remember correctly, one of the many spare bedrooms the manor held.

“Yes.” Jimin hummed, opening the door for you to enter.

You let out a sigh before slipping in, already beginning to imagine what a mess the floor must look like.

As you walked into the room, however, you took in the bedroom’s immaculate state; not a misplaced hair to be seen. The bed was made and, more importantly, there was no shattered vase anywhere.

“Oh. Is this the wrong room?” Jimin called out from behind you, causing you to jump and face him.

“How unfortunate for you.” He smiled before yanking you forward and pinning you against the now closed door.

You let out a gasp as pain shot through your back, but you didn't have time to dwell on it as Jimin was already pulling down the collar of your uniform.

You wiggled about in his grip, “Wait!”

“Silly human, don’t you know struggling only spurs me on.” Your master chuckled as he placed his mouth against your neck.

His hands were gripped around your wrists entirely too tightly, pinning you hands up beside your head.

You felt panic begin to set in; Jimin always took too much blood and left you with bruises. Namjoon had scolded him for it before and made him promise to be more gentle with you but you doubted Jimin would even remember such a conversation with how long he's gone without blood.

The sharp pain of long fangs breaking through the skin of your neck caused you to let out a small yelp of discomfort. For a moment, you squirm against him as your natural fight or flight response began to take place. However, you stilled once you realized your powerlessness over the situation. You knew better than to move and struggle now as a sudden movement could lead to Jimin’s fangs ripping further down your skin.

All you could do was dig your nails into your palms, your body automatically pressing closer to Jimin’s as he drank roughly from you.

The drinking itself didn't hurt much— the sensation let your neck feeling numb, but Jimin often bit down onto your neck with his bottom teeth as well, pulling the skin taut and causing you to cry out in pain.

You pried your closed eyes open, taking in the blurry room in front of you.

He was taking too much, you could feel yourself become lightheaded and your vision beginning to spot. You felt tears began to prickle at your eyes as the pain wasn’t subsiding.

You could vaguely make out the soft groans Jimin made as he fed off of you. He was getting lost in the taste and you worried for a moment that he might just drink you dry.

Jimin released one of your hands accidentally, not paying attention, and the moment he did, you pressed against his chest angrily with as much force as you could.

You let out a sob and felt tears roll down your cheeks as Jimin stumbled back, an angry expression painted into his handsome features.

For a moment you thought he might yell at you, as you had displeased him, but to your surprise, Jimin let out a grin once his eyes found your wet ones.

“Sorry.” He grinned, his tongue running over his bloodstained bottom lip, “I could've waited until tomorrow but that scared look on your face is just too pretty to resist.”

You should've said something more— should have stood up for yourself.

But instead, you just lowered your head, blinking away your tears.

Jimin was your master and you were whatever he wanted you to be. If he wanted to push you around, you were going to be pushed and pulled until he decided he was done with you. You didn't know any other way.

You furrowed your eyebrows together as you felt blood pouring down your open wound. You were unable to hide your displeased expression.

You didn't like the way Jimin handled you, but no words could leave your mouth as you knew your place was below your masters. No amount of tears would change that.

When you were with Namjoon that harsh line of status differences seemed blurred, but moments like this served as a blunt reminder of the truth. You were merely a servant, you held no voice and weren't seen as equal to the brothers in this household. Not even Namjoon, despite how he made you feel.

“What's that? You look angry with me.” Jimin drawled with a giggle, causing you to look up at him.

You didn't reply.

Jimin grin grew wider, showing off his pretty white teeth.

“Be good, n. Otherwise I won't heal you and you'll bleed out until you’re nothing more than a corpse on our floor.”

Vampire saliva was, conveniently, coagulant, capable of sealing the wounds they caused. You knew your wounds were deep and would continue to bleed unless you let Jimin heal it.

You let out a sigh, letting your body relax. Begrudgingly, you made a wobbly step towards Jimin and revealed your neck where you were bleeding freely.

“I'm sorry.” You said quietly, eyes falling to the floor.

Jimin didn't bother replying, however, opting instead to press himself against you, dragging his tongue slowly over the wound on your neck.

A small noise escaped your throat at the feeling, causing your face to heat up.

“Delicious.” Jimin smiled boyishly as he pulled away from you. You stared back at him blankly, cheeks wet and neck healed.

“Although I must admit, you taste far better when you're struggling to get away from me.”

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

You tried your best to maintain a low profile for the rest of the day. You had lost a lot of blood, and the last thing you needed was for another one of your masters to decide they wanted to feed a day earlier than their planned hunting trips.

You decided that your best bet was to avoid the mansion all together, as you made your way into the manor’s garden.

From what you understood, Seokjin was quite fond of roses and it was because of him that there was an entire section of the garden dedicated to just roses. It was where you found yourself headed off to now, a basket and garden spears in your hand.

The night was still young and it was still your birthday after all. Your trained eyes had no problem guiding you as you walked.

The air felt cool and the moon shone fully tonight, and you felt yourself thanking Namjoon silently that he had given you permission to enter the garden as often as you please.

You were going to go collect some roses and bring them inside, placing them in a small base so that you could decorate your room with them.

A sort of birthday gift for yourself, if you will.

You had hardly even made it into the thick of the rose garden when you noticed one of your masters standing and staring down at some of the roses, causing you to freeze.

It was Hoseok. He was one of the elder brothers of the household and for a moment, you contemplated turning back.

You were trying your best not to draw attention to yourself and there was no knowing whether or not Hoseok might want to feed off you.

You decided against it, however, as Hoseok was notorious for showing little interest in you most of the time. You could hardly remember the last time he actively spoke to you.

You continued on walking, stopping in front of a bush that was a good enough space away from him. He wouldn't bother you, therefore you shouldn't bother him.

Setting your basket on the ground, you began to pick out individual roses, cutting their stems and placing them gently into the woven basket.

“Is there a reason why you didn’t greet me?” Hoseok’s loud voice drawled out suddenly, sounding irritated.

You jumped at the voice, not having expected him to speak to you.

Hoseok hardly ever acknowledged you. You always had a sense that both he Yoongi disliked you immensely. However, while Yoongi spoke cruelly to you and had no problem belittling you, Hoseok just chose not to speak at all.

The only real memory you have of Hoseok came from when you were much younger. You had been playing with your three youngest masters and were accidentally chased into Hoseok’s room. No one had ever been as upset with you as Hoseok had been when you ran into his room while he was changing.

You learned very quickly that Hoseok was not one to be bothered.

“I am one of your masters, am I not?” He asked rhetorically, as he walked over to you.

You felt your pulse rate increase.

“M-Master Hoseok, good evening. I didn't see you.” You lied quickly, not wanting to offend the approaching vampire.

Hoseok raised an eyebrow as he continued to make his way over to you.

You felt yourself shrink back slightly as you felt the atmosphere shift around you.

Hoseok had a bad temper— you had witnessed him break a hole through an unsuspecting door once when he got extremely frustrated with his youngest brothers. As far as you knew though, he never put his hands on anyone, but that didn't shrink your fear as he stalked his way over to you.

You held your breath as he finally came to a stop in front of you, the two of you silently holding each other's eyes.

Suddenly, Hoseok snatched the basket of roses from the ground, grabbing a singular rose out of it.

“You know, y/n....” He began, clasping his palm around the crimson flower, causing you to frown.

“I hate liars.” Hoseok spat harshly before crushing the flower in his hand.

You open your mouth to protest but a glare from him shuts you up quickly.

He discarded the crumbled up rose onto the floor before reaching for another. Your eyes widened.

“I didn’t–”

“Shut up.” He hissed, before calmly destroying another rose that you had picked. “Save your sorry excuses for someone who cares.”

You bit down onto your lip as you continued to watch his motions. You had angered him, that much was clear. His eyes were glowing amber now that the night sky was here and you couldn't help but feel as if his hunger was simply amplifying his anger.

“You know, my brother has done a great deal for you. Keeping you protected and alive. If you ask me, we should've fed you off to the wolves why we had the chance.” He muttered, “Canines love the taste of filthy liars.”

“I’m sorry! I lied, you're right! Please forgive me, master.” You finally got the courage to spit out, lowering your head in shame.

“Why?” Was all he asked, as you continued to stare at the floor.

“I just… I didn't want to bother you and… and well, I've lost a lot of blood today and I didn't want to attract too much attention to myself.” You told him honestly, not wanting to upset Hoseok any more than necessary.

To your surprise, Hoseok let out a sigh.

“I see. I understand. I apologize for getting so angry with you.” Hoseok said, sounding genuinely remorseful.

You blinked in surprise at your master’s words. You weren't sure what you were expecting but an apology from Hoseok wasn't it.

It suddenly dawned on you how little you knew Hoseok. You had always assumed that he couldn't be bothered to even look at in your direction, yet he here was, speaking to you and apologizing?

“I– No! It's okay! Everyone seems on edge with the hunt coming up!” You assured him frantically, painfully uncomfortable at the idea of one of your masters feeling guilty at your expense.

“Yeah. We’ve all been so busy lately that we pushed it back. My brothers are all hungry and acting strangely. Blood-lust tends to do that to us.” He nodded, but to your dismay, he moved to grab another flower.

Before you could think, you reached out to stop him from destroying another innocent rose, reaching for the stem. You recoil your hand immediately at the feeling of a prick at your finger.

“Ah.” You exclaim softly and you bring the digit up to inspect.

Just as you suspected, a small bubble of blood rose up at the tip of your finger having had pricked it blindly on a thorn.

You didn't notice Hoseok watching your finger in interest at first, but as soon as you did you felt the familiar feeling of fear prickle inside you again. Hoseok was hungry, just as his brothers were. Despite your duty to feed your masters, you really couldn't afford to lose any more blood after how much Jimin took.

To your surprise, Hoseok grabbed your hand, bringing your finger up to view.

“Master Hoseok.” You began, read to plead for him to reconsider feeding off of you.

“Just be quiet.” The vampire chided, before taking your bleeding finger into his mouth. You felt your face heat up, mortified as he licked the small wound on your digit shut.

He retracted your finger the moment he is done, and you stutter out an embarrassed thank you, completely taken aback.

Hoseok gives you an uninterested look, “Verbal gratitude means little to us vampires, I hope you know.”

“I’m sorry?” You say with a tilt of your head, seeking clarification of what he meant.

“How old are you, y/n?” He asked instead.

“Eighteen.” You replied, still confused.

Hoseok nodded, “You're a woman now. You understand that you can provide us with more than just blood, don't you?”

Your eyes grew wide in disbelief and you felt yourself take a subconscious step back.

“Relax.” He said, rolling his eyes. “I have no interest forcing you into doing anything. Especially not with Namjoon around…”

You felt your mind begin to spin. Hoseok was implying that you provide your masters with… sex? The topic was fairly unfamiliar to you as you had no engagement with the concept yourself. You knew as much as Namjoon would allow you to learn from books but that was still monitored heavily.

You weren't foolish, however. Every once and a while, a group of pretty women would visit the manor, heading straight for your masters’ bedrooms. You had a pretty good idea of why for.

Nari had told you once that those women were vampires as well and had been friends of your masters for a long time, but after that Nari changed the conversation entirely.

Something Hoseok said, however, bothered you.

“What does Namjoon have to do with anything?” You pondered to the older vampire.

“Really? You don't know? Hmm. Maybe I was wrong then.” Hoseok contemplated, a mysterious smirk lace on his lips. “You're not a woman just quite yet.”

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

You headed back to your room, roses in hand and Hoseok’s words in mind. They weighed down on you heavily. What did you being a woman have to do with Namjoon? Was it because Namjoon would protect you if his brothers tried to do anything to you. The answer didn't feel right but it was all that you could come up with for now.

“There.” You announced to yourself as you set down the vase of roses by your window. You knew that flowers needed sunlight to survive so you opened your blinds. It was night now but when morning hit, the flowers would be illuminated nicely; you weren't too fond of the sun’s light yourself but you slept comfortably during the day anyway. The extra light in your room once morning hit wouldn't even be registered by your sleeping form.

A knock on your door rang out and you called out to let in whoever it was automatically.

Turning towards the door, you felt your heart lurch in your chest as Namjoon walked in, hands tucked casually into his front pockets.

“Hello, little one.”

“Hello.” You squeaked out quietly, before clearing your throat.

No matter how much you tried to convince yourself that you weren't fond of your master, you always found yourself with butterflies in your stomach whenever he was near.

However, this time it was more than just how handsome he looked with his hair let down messily that made it hard to face him. Your last exchange had been on your mind this entire night and was weighing down heavily on your heart.

Namjoon closed the door behind him.

“How was your day?” He asked, in an attempt to make conversation.

“It was fine.” You told him simply, still not sure of what was happening.

Namjoon let out a sigh. He could see how uncomfortable you were and he knew it was because of the way he raised his voice at you this afternoon. Namjoon never did that. Even when you were younger and more rambunctious, all he ever could bring himself to do was to tell you off with a stern look and a promise that he would read you a story if you behaved.

In a lot of ways, you had Namjoon wrapped around your finger. He was too fond of you to ever really treat you in the way Yoongi had to constantly remind him to do because you were more than just a servant to him. He wasn't sure there was a label for the relationship between the two of you but he knew that you meant more to him than a common maid.

“I’m sorry. About this afternoon. I shouldn't have raised my voice at you.” He finally began, rubbing a hand over his face.

To his surprise, you let out a small sigh before smiling shyly at him.

“It's alright. I know everyone is hungry and on edge right now. I should've dropped the idea of you drinking from me as soon as you told me to.” You confessed, unable to stay upset with Namjoon for this long anyway.

Namjoon smiled back at you, his dimples on full display as he sat down onto your bed. You took that as your cue to join him, sitting beside him.

Your bed, albeit small, was comfortable enough for Namjoon and you to enjoy many talks like this, sitting side by side while you both spoke about whatever was on your mind.

“Did you have a good birthday?” The vampire inquired.

“I did. Look at the flowers I picked.” You smiled, turning to look at the roses that stood on your windowsill.

“Beautiful...” Namjoon replied quietly, his eyes never leaving your profile.

You stared at the roses for a moment, the conversation you had with Hoseok coming to mind.

“Namjoon? Ah, sorry– master?” You said as you turned back toward Namjoon, a shy look on your face.

“Yes?” He hummed back. He heard the blush rush up to your cheeks.

“Those women that come visit every month. Do you… Who are they?” You muttered, slightly embarrassed.

Now it was Namjoon’s turn to be embarrassed.

“They are the daughters of a neighboring cult. Family friends.” He explained, trying to tiptoe around whatever it was you might be curious about.

“And you all… sleep with them?” You asked, your voice small.

If blood ran through Namjoon’s body, he had no doubt that he would be blushing. The idea of talking about this to someone as innocent as you had him feeling almost guilty.

“I don't think this is a conversation we should be having, little one.” He told you, somewhat sternly.

“Master, please. I want to know.” You pleaded, a small pout on your lips.

Namjoon had to take a moment to breathe, turning away from the oh so innocent way you had begged him.

You waited beside him patiently, as you watched your master rack his brain for an answer.

“Vampires like… sex. Specifically, we like to mix pain with pleasure, and we’ll often sleep with our victims. Men, women, it doesn't really matter to us.”

You felt your face heat up, but said nothing, urging him to continue.

Namjoon intertwined his hands together on his lap.

“But we don’t have to feed as much as we used to anymore. So because of that, we don't actually have, you know, as much sex as we once did. Meeting up with our neighboring cult for the sole purpose of sexual… relief, I guess for lack of a better term, just made sense. We like sex. It feels good.”

Namjoon knew your comprehension about sex was extremely minimal. He wasn't sure how well you would take to the idea that people had sex solely for pleasure sometimes instead of procreational purposes.

“Oh.” You replied meekly.

One of those beautiful women that come every once and awhile was making Namjoon feel good.

You didn't know why, but for some reason, the idea didn't sit well with you.

Of course, your master could do whatever he wanted with whomever he wanted but you couldn’t help but feel the small pang of jealousy you felt towards the stranger.

Suddenly Hoseok’s words came back to your mind. 

You were a woman now. You could be thanking Namjoon with more than just words… more than just your blood. You bit down onto your lip.

“Could I… could I make you feel good, too?”

Namjoon felt his throat go dry, completely speechless.

You scooted yourself closer to him, “I want to make you feel good too, master.”

Namjoon felt his cock twitch in his pants. It was the most innocent way for you to tell him such a filthy thing, and he felt his self-control starting to escape him.

He swallowed, “I don’t… You don’t even understand sex and what it really means–”

“You could teach me.” You pleaded, scooting even closer to him, innocently pressing your thighs against him.

_Fuck, you had no clue what kind of effect you had on him, did you?_

This was wrong. He had stolen you away from your mother as a child and now— no, he couldn't just ask you to do this for him.

“You don’t have to have sex with me if you don't want to.” You said somewhat ashamed when he didn’t answer, voice and shoulders shrinking. “Just wanna make you feel good.”

You felt yourself deflate. He had beautiful vampire women to sleep with. Why would he sleep with you?

Namjoon felt himself panic at the sight of you becoming upset.

“No. Shit. Of course, I want to, fuck.” He cursed, partially at himself for admitting it out loud and partially at how hard he had gotten just by hearing you say you want to please him.

He glanced over at your sad puppy dog eyes and knew he was ruined.

“Fuck, okay.” Namjoon sighed, lowering his hands towards his zipper. He was blaming this on his hunger. There was no way he was thinking straight.

_God, he was going to regret this._

Grabbing your hand, he placed it against his clothed, hard cock, watching the way your eyes grew wide.

You watch the way Namjoon maneuvered your hand over him, palming him gently.

Namjoon let out a shaky breath, trying not let himself get carried away. God, how many times had he done this to himself and secretly wished it was your hand instead. More times than he’d care to admit, actually.

To his surprise, your hand slipped away from his, dipping into his boxers and gripping onto his bare cock.

“Fuck!” He hissed, not expecting contact.

You stilled all movement, eyes growing wide once again.

“Did I do something wrong?” You inquired anxiously, unsure of any motions you were making right now.

“No. Keep going.” He replied with a shaky voice. His mind drifting off into a million other situations that he would lead this had it been a normal situation.

But it wasn't a normal situation, you were his little one and here you were, pumping his cock like the good little girl he knew you would be.

He threw his head back with another “fuck” and you marveled at how wound up your master looked.

His cock felt hot and heavy in between your hand and part of you wanted to bring his boxers down so you could see, but you weren't sure what was and wasn't appropriate when it came to sexual exchanges.

You jumped slightly in surprise as Namjoon’s head fell into the crook of your neck, his hot breaths hitting your skin and causing you to press your thighs together to alleviate some of the pressure that had been building in between them for a while now.

“Faster, little one.”

Namjoon let out a curse as you complied immediately, loving the way you took orders from him.

“Good girl. Such a good girl.” He muttered out loud, before pressing his mouth to your neck.

You let out a small whimper, almost stopping your hand’s motions altogether.

Namjoon could feel your pulse against his tongue that now lapped at your skin, causing you to squirm underneath him.

God, it would be so easy to sink his fangs into you right now. In fact, there was nothing in the world he wanted more than to flip you onto your back and sink into you… in both meanings of the phrase.

At the mental image, he felt his balls tighten, signaling he was close.

_Fuck, he didn't have time to explain to you what that even meant._

“Little one.” He groaned, too quietly for you to hear. Fuck, this felt good.

You were alternating speeds now, as you had figured out that that was what got the most reaction out of him; you loved the way he was groaning and whimpering and biting down onto your neck. For a moment you wondered if he was going to drink from you, but then you decided that you couldn't give a singular damn.

You wanted him to feel good.

“Little one.” Namjoon called out, this time louder as he knew he was going to cum at any second and he wanted to finish himself off personally so as not to dirty you.

“Yes, master?” You whimper through a soft moan, clearly aroused as well.

‘ _God fucking dammit_.’ Namjoon cursed to himself.

Namjoon came all over your hand at the sound of you calling him master and he barely even registered your noise of surprise while he panted into your neck.

He sat up, still breathing hard.

You watch him in curiosity as you took him his post climatic state, removing your hand from his boxers.

“Are you alright?” Were the first words that left his mouth. He needed to make sure you were okay with everything that just happened, despite how good he knew he had felt.

“I’m… sticky.” You blushed, referring to your cum covered hand.

Namjoon grimaced.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I meant to warn you before that happened.” He explained, scratching at the back of his neck.

Your eyebrows furrowed together as if contemplated what just happened.

“Do… Do I do that?” You asked, gesturing towards your coated hand.

Namjoon couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth.

“No… You, uh, do something a little different, I guess.” He said, trying his hardest to suppress a smirk. “Maybe one day I could show you what happens you when cum if you’d like.”

Namjoon heard your heartbeat speed up at the suggestion and you quickly looked down into your lap, in an attempt to hide your embarrassed face.

“Yes, please.” You blushed, causing Namjoon to pinch one of your warm cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: manhandling/dubcon themes, rough drinking of blood and also some frick frack

You woke up feeling extremely hot, which was not a usual state to be in considering the fact that the manor you resided in was usually on the colder side, especially during the winter.

You called over Nari immediately, who after feeling your face had declared you to be feverish and sentenced you to a day in bed. It wasn’t often that you feel sick; you like all the servants here were on a multitude of vitamins and supplements.

So when you did occasionally find yourself sick, you never knew what to do with yourself. Your entire life had consisted of finding ways to be useful and to stay busy, and laying down in your room was doing neither of the two.

You had tried to just lay down and relax, really. You even missed saying goodbye to Namjoon and his older brothers as they headed out on their scheduled hunting trip. But hours had passed by and you knew it was near due time that the eldest half of your masters returned, and quite frankly, you were _bored_.

So, you decided that you were just going to push your sick state to the side and get dressed to work.

There was just one problem. 

Your usual uniform was heavy and reached your ankles, and thanks to this fever, you were positively _burning_ with it on. You hadn’t even made it out of your room before peeling the atrocious outfit off your body.

Usually, as you roamed around the castle at night, you were grateful for the thick material, as it kept you warm. But now it was suffocating and infuriating, and you were glaring at it angrily, putting it back onto his hanger and hanging it back up into your closet.

You flopped onto your bed with a huff. You couldn’t bear to spend another minute in this small stuffy room. You lolled your head to the side to see the roses you had picked yesterday still sat on your window sill. How you wish you could go out and run around in the manor’s grounds like you did when you were younger.

You sat up suddenly, your thoughts reminding you of something. 

Hanging up in your closet was a second version of your dress. It was much like your usual uniform, only this one reached your knees and was made of a significantly lighter material, meant to keep you cool for the hot summer nights. As a child, this style of dress was your uniform of choice as it was easier to run around and play in. But around the age of sixteen, you had swapped that uniform for the longer one, as it was more practical and had you sticking out less from the rest of the maids.

Curiously, you stood back up and made your way over to your wardrobe. Reaching into it, you pulled out the very summer uniform you had been reminiscing on. The dress looked slightly small; you hadn’t placed an order for a new one since the last time you wore it was two years ago. 

' _I wonder if it’ll still fit me?’_  You contemplated silently.

Carefully, you shimmied your way into the black dress, buttoning up the buttons by your chest with effort. Once on, you slipped on the corresponding white apron and wrapped the straps around your waist with the technique that Nari had taught you years ago, leaving a neat bow.

You couldn’t lie. It was tight. 

Mainly around your chest area is where it fit snugly, thanks to the breasts you had developed over the past two years. You ran your hands down the skirt in an effort to smoothen it out. You must have grown taller as well, you noted, as the dress no longer covered your knees, but now sat an inch or two above them. 

You walked over to the small mirror in your room, adjusting the collar by your neck and wrists. 

Sure, it did look tight around the chest area, but overall it didn’t look _too_  bad. What mattered was that the material wasn’t hot and you could go out to attend your duties as you had wanted to.

Combing your hair with your fingers, you nodded at yourself before heading out of your room.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

You managed to keep yourself occupied for the most part.

The beauty of such a large estate was that there was nearly almost something to do; there was always a room to be swept or a bed to be made. Although you were tired and warm, it felt good to be productive and useful.

Some of the servants in the household had flashed you a strange look at the sight of you sporting the summer dress in the middle of winter, clearly content in their warm uniforms, but other than that you went about your business unbothered.

Nari had informed you that your three youngest masters had already been brought over their food and that each of them were in their bedrooms tending to their victims, so seeing as they were going to be kept occupied, you slipped into Namjoon’s study, wanting to tidy it up as to surprise him once he got back from his hunting trip.

You hummed as you began to clean.

Music wasn’t something you heard often here but Jimin and his two younger brothers were quite keen on singing; they were actually quite good at it too.

Jimin had a lovely, albeit haunting voice, whereas Jungkook’s voice rang clear and sure. Taehyung’s voice, you had noticed, held a different range from his brothers all together. It was a deep baritone, the kind that you pictured you could feel vibrate in his chest if you were to place a hand against it.

You were readjusting Namjoon’s study chair when you noticed that a book had fallen underneath his desk. You sighed before continuing to hum.

The man was always so messy, especially when it came to his study room. Because of the unusual relationship the two of you had, you had gotten away with scolding him for it a few times, but it proved to be in vain as he continued to make a mess.

Shaking your head, you bent over and crawled underneath Namjoon’s desk, reaching for the fallen book.

“You’ve got a lovely voice, pet.”

The sudden low tone caused you to jump, your head bumping against the bottom of the wooden desk.

“ _Ah!”_ You exclaim, clutching the top of your now throbbing head.

“Hopeless.” You heard another voice sigh out.

Grabbing the book you had set out to retrieve, you remove yourself from underneath the desk and poke your head up from behind the desk. 

Taehyung and Jungkook stand by the door’s entrance, having just had entered the room.

Realizing your masters were here, you pick yourself off your knees quickly, tucking the book underneath your arm.

“Master Taehyung, Master Jungkook, good evening.” You greet politely, your heart still racing from Taehyung suddenly scaring you.

“Hello, pet.” Taehyung greets back. Jungkook doesn’t bother to greet you, opting instead to send a slight nod your way.

“What were you doing under our brother’s desk?” Jungkook inquires, narrowing his eyes.

It wasn’t that Jungkook was cruel to you, he was still far kinder to you that his older brother Yoongi was, he just came across as more standoffish than his two closest brothers. 

Nari once told you that Jungkook had an ego the size of Jupiter. It got him in trouble actually, as he often referred to himself as being above his brothers, which led to many arguments between him and his eldest brother, Seokjin.

“Oh, a book fell under there. I’m just tidying up the space.” You informed, moving from your spot behind the desk to walk towards the bookshelf.

You walked past them innocently, unaware of the way their eyes widen in surprise as they took in your suddenly short apparel.

The two brothers’ eyes drank in your newly exposed skin greedily, exchanging a dark look.

You ran your eyes over the bookshelf. Because Namjoon was such a bookworm, it extended the entirety of the wall, actually. You knew Namjoon kept his books in alphabetical order by author’s last name, so you continued to search for the appropriate spot to stick the book in.

Having had found it, you went to go put the book in. Just as you pressed it into its slot, a large hand slipped over your shoulder and placed itself against the bookshelf, right beside your head. Confused, you turned around, only to move back in surprise at Taehyung’s face hovering near yours. Your back hitting the books made a small thud sound, eliciting a small gasp from you.

“That’s quite a dress you’re wearing. Very unlike you.” Taehyung hummed, his expression turning mischievous.

You swallowed nervously, “Ah, yes. Well... I, uh, haven’t worn it in two years so I figured... why not to today?”

Your voice was high-pitched and jittery and before Taehyung could respond, you slipped out from underneath his grasp.

“Why not indeed...” Taehyung muttered under his breath as Jungkook tugged on your skirt, causing you to squeak in surprise.

You grabbed the fabric out of the youngest vampire’s hands, smoothing out your skirt in an effort to calm your nerves.

“What’s the matter, Y/N? You’re all jumpy today. You seem flustered by yours truly.” Jungkook smirked evilly, causing you to grip onto your skirt.

“I’m fine.” You lied, intertwining your hands politely in front of you.

“You sure? You look like you’re afraid of us or something.” Taehyung chuckled, placed his hands into his pockets.

For a second, you weren’t sure how to respond. Of course, you were afraid of them, you were fearful of all your masters. They were these powerful vampires while you were a lowly human, anyone could see they had the upper hand in all situations.

Therefore, it was your duty to make their lives as easy as possible, and having them troubled over you was not something you wanted.

You flash the two brothers a small smile, “I apologize for making my masters worry about me. I assure you I am fine. Please do not concern yourself over me.”

At your words, Jungkook flashed you a devilish smirk.

“Oh trust me, I won’t.” Jungkook chuckled, causing your heart rate to spike up. Your eyes flickered towards Taehyung, only to widen when you notice him wearing the same dark expression his younger brother was wearing.

The sound of Jungkook speaking at your attention returning back onto him.

“Tae, how was your meal?” Jungkook spoke calmly, his eyes fixated on you despite the fact that he was talking to his brother. He took a step towards you.

Automatically, you took one back, not liking the tone of Jungkook’s voice.

“Hmm,” Taehyung replied, pretending to contemplate, “Unfulfilling. Jimin got two people this time. He’s still feeding right now. Doesn’t seem very fair does it?”

You took another step back as both vampires began to slowly stalk towards you.

“Extremely unfair. What’s the fun in dinner if there is no dessert?” Jungkook chuckled darkly, making it clear to you what was about to happen.

“You’re not allowed to both feed from me in one day–”

Your own reiteration of Namjoon’s rule was cut off short at the sound of your back running into Namjoon’s desk, having had backed into it as you were back away from your masters.

The two brothers took in your newly trapped state with hungry eyes.

“You look so scared, pet. Don’t worry... we won’t tell if you won't.” Taehyung teased with a lopsided grin.

You gripped onto the edge of the desk with both hands in an effort to brace yourself.

“Namjoon and the other masters will be back soon.” You told him shakily, knowing that it wouldn’t do much to deter them. You were most likely going to have to accept your fate and deal with it like you usually do.

“Why don’t you do me a favor and be a good little blood bank and _shut up_.” Jungkook hissed as he reached you, speaking into your ear.

You flinched as his tongue found your neck, your eyes pressing shut on their own accord.

Jungkook’s hand found your jaw and he moved your head in a way that exposed your neck to him, placing his mouth against it.

“She’s so pretty like this.” You heard Taehyung’s voice call out, sounding unusually placed. You opened your eyes to see Taehyung kneeling before you and before you could open your mouth to protest, Jungkook’s fangs pierced their way into your neck.

Your eyes fluttered closed as your eyebrows furrowed, whimpering lowly at the feeling, hands moving to grip onto Jungkook’s shirt as if a reflex. 

“Such a dirty girl,” Taehyung tut-tutted, “when you make noises like that it’s almost as if it feels good.”

You could feel Taehyung’s breath on your leg as he spoke, causing your eyes to open once more. Embarrassment flooded you as he inched up your skirt and you put a hand down between your thighs to protect your modesty.

“Taehyung.” You breathed out, face growing warm at your master’s position.

Taehyung smirked, eyes fixated on the soft flesh of your thigh, “Don’t worry. I know it hurts.”

A soft noise of pain left your lips as Taehyung sunk his fangs into the inside of your thigh. If you didn’t have two of your masters drinking from you at the same time then you might have thought to protest but you knew you were powerless in this position.

This was exactly your job, and if you valued your life, you would sit there and do it. You let out a groan as Jungkook’s grip on your jaw tightened in response to you squirming as the brothers drank from you.

“What the fuck?”

The voice was unmistakable and nearly in unison, the two vampires pulled away from your flesh, causing you to cry out in pain.

You opened your eyes to see Namjoon standing outside the open door, positively fuming.

“Joon–” Taehyung began only for Namjoon to bare his fangs and hiss, the younger vampire to back down in submission.

“ _Out. Right fucking now_.” Namjoon snarled, his brothers quick to comply, slipping out of the room with their heads lowered shamefully, like two kids that had just been caught misbehaving.

“I’m gonna fucking kill them.” He huffed darkly, mostly to himself once his two youngest brothers were gone.

You felt warm. Not in the way you did this morning, but the way you usually did whenever Namjoon was nearby. It was the kind of warm that ran over every part of you and made you feel safe. You felt a little silly for thinking that but Namjoon really was your savior in most situations. 

He was the one to vouch for you without fail whenever you messed up, or to step up to defend you whenever one of his brothers got too rough with you. 

The feeling of blood running down your thigh pulled you out of your fond thoughts, and you glanced down to realize that your wounds were beginning to bleed freely as neither of your masters had thought to seal them before they left.

“Um... Namjoon.” You called out, still sitting on top of his desk.

Namjoon met your eyes at the sound of your voice and without you having to have said a word, he made his way over to you. You flashed him a smile, but couldn’t help but notice the way his breath was shaking slightly.

Namjoon bent over you, pressing his mouth against your neck as his tongue ran over your neck, closing the wound Jungkook had given you. You blushed.

“Where else? Taehyung bit you here right?” Your master pondered, setting a warm hand on your knee.

The simple gesture sent a jolt through you, and you pressed your thighs together, not expecting his touch to have affected you the way it did.

“It’s okay. I’ll clean you up.” Namjoon soothed as he pried your legs open, falling to his knees, much to your dismay.

You could feel the way your face had warmed up and turned your head to the side, unable to watch Namjoon without fear that you would lose your mind. You bit down on your lip, not wanting to make any strange noises.

You weren’t sure what had gotten into you. Just seconds ago Taehyung had been in his very same position but other than the tinge of embarrassment you had felt, it had felt more as of chore than anything. With Namjoon in this position, however, you felt ridiculously on edge and bothered.

The hot, wet feeling of Namjoon’s tongue met the supple flesh of your thigh almost languidly. You could feel the hand Namjoon had placed on your other thigh in order to balance himself begin to grip down onto you a little tighter.

Fuck, Namjoon was trying so hard to control himself right now. 

He had barely drunk anything all trip, and now here he was, trying to close your wounds without sinking his own fangs into you and feasting. He had tried to hunt, but for whatever reason, he couldn’t. He felt out of it, sick even. He was meant to be searching for a possible victim but instead, he was wondering what you were doing, if you would be waiting to talk to him once he returned. 

He was having doubts about agreeing to teach you about sex. In fact, he felt downright shitty about it. It was for a selfish reason that he agreed to it in the first place. He didn’t deny that he wanted you in that way anymore and walking into his study just now to find you trapped helplessly in such a provocative position made him realize that he wasn’t any better than his brothers. He thought he was protecting you by not drinking from you but for what? Just for him to use you for sex instead?

He let out a growl as he licked up your thigh, getting the remnants of blood that had dripped from the wound.

Namjoon had many things on his mind but with the taste of your blood on his tongue, it was hard to think about any of them. In fact, it was hard to think to think at all, his vampiric instincts starting to bleed through.

He was hungry. So hungry. And, _god, y_ our blood tasted so good.

“Namjoon.” You called out once you couldn’t bear the feeling of Namjoon’s tongue on your skin any longer.

Namjoon pulled away from you lazily, eyes meeting yours slowly as his breathing labored strangely.

Your eyebrows furrowed at the way he was looking at you. 

Dark. 

_Predatory._

Namjoon took in the way you sat, legs spread out on his desk shamelessly. He hadn’t seen you wear a dress like this in so long. It didn’t fit you like it should’ve. It looked like you were having an uncomfortable time breathing, as the top of your dress was clearly too tight around your chest. 

God, he would rip that offensive material off of you if he could. He wanted to sink his fangs into you, any part of you. He wanted to hold you by the waist as he sank his hard cock into you. You would look so pretty bent over his desk with his mouth kissing your neck as you screamed out his name out loud enough for all his brothers. He would claim you as _his_.

“ _Namjoon_.” You tried again, your voice louder this time.

Whatever dark headspace Namjoon had entered dissipated at the sound of your voice, and he blinked harshly as he came back to reality.

“Fuck.” He breathed, stumbling to his feet. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to gather his wits about him.

He would’ve. He would’ve gone and done every filthy thought that crossed his mind had he not snapped out of it. He had spent so long trying to control himself around you and now he had almost just ruined it all.

He couldn’t teach you about sex. You deserved better than him. You were pure and good and he was a functional murderer. Namjoon shook his head.

“Is everything okay?” You called out worriedly, only to be cut off by a gesture of his hand.

“Fuck, just... stop.” He frowned.

Confusion and worry ran over you, “What? Namjoon, what’s wrong–”

“Fucking, _stop!_  Stop calling me that.” Namjoon snapped, walking back towards the door. “Master. I am your Master. Nothing more.”

It was as if Namjoon was talking to himself at this point, trying to convince himself out of something he knew wasn’t true.

You opened your mouth to speak but couldn’t find any words as Namjoon slipped out of the room hurriedly, leaving you alone.

You felt your body sink into the desk, fatigue washing over you as you were suddenly reminded of the fever that had been plaguing up until just now.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ 

“Y/N?” A familiar voice called out, causing you to slip from your thoughts. 

You blink almost comically as you take in the fact that you had walked into the hallway of your master’s bedroom chambers without being aware of doing so. You were so far gone in thought that you stopped paying attention to where you were going.

After Namjoon had left you, you had tried to take your mind off the ordeal by tending to the manor. You wanted to go and speak with Namjoon but you thought it might be best to give him some space first.

You were hurt and saddened at the way he had yelled at you but you knew something was off. The way he had looked at you then... a shiver ran over you just thinking about it.

The point was that you had upset him somehow, and before you went to apologize, you wanted to let him cool down before you went to him and possibly upset him further. 

Your plan seemed great and all, but unfortunately for you, you had run out of things to do it would seem, as now you were just walking around aimlessly.

Hoseok was standing outside his room, door ajar as if he had just walked out of it. He stared at you curiously.

“Master Hoseok! Good evening.” You greeted once you came to your senses, curtsying respectfully.

“Good evening. That’s an awfully short dress you’re wearing.” He pointed out, eyes running over your uniform.

You gripped onto the bottom of your dress in an attempt to pull it down. You certainly didn't need another Taehyung and Jungkook situation to occur.

“I… The other one was too hot to wear. I’m not feeling particularly well. I apologize.”

“No, don’t apologize.” He grinned lazily. “You might just be a ‘lowly servant’ but I can certainly still appreciate you as a woman.”

At his words, you felt your face heat up.

You cleared your throat, “Well. Thank you, I guess. I, uh, hope you and the other masters had a good hunting trip.”

You changed the subject, eager to take the attention off of yourself.

“It was good for most of us.” He nodded.

“Most of you?” You asked, noting his phrasing.

Hoseok gave you a look you couldn’t quite decipher, a knowing glimmer in his eyes.

“Namjoon didn’t feel well enough to hunt properly.”

You felt your eyes widen. Namjoon didn’t feed?!

In all your years living with your masters, you had never seen any of them fall ill. You assumed that because they were dead then there would be no immune system to possibly be at risk but perhaps you were wrong to think so?

No wonder Namjoon had been acting strangely, he hadn’t fed like he was meant to and you had him closing up your bleeding wounds. He must have wanted to feed off you so badly. You frowned at yourself. 

“Did he say what was wrong?” You pressed.

Hoseok nearly laughed at the way your face twisted in concern for your master. For whatever reason, he enjoyed your sincerity.

“He said he felt fatigued and like his face was burning up or something.” Hoseok shrugged.

“Oh god.” You breathed.

You must have given your fever to Namjoon. It would explain why you both had the same symptoms. The two of you were pressed against each other during your… _lesson_ in your room, so you probably gave it to him then.

God, you felt awful about getting him sick.

“What’s wrong?” Hoseok pressed, eyeing you intensely.

“I think I might have gotten him sick.” You confessed with a frown.

You hadn’t been expecting for Hoseok to scold you, but you sure as hell weren’t expecting Hoseok to start laughing. 

You eyed your bemused master cautiously, unsure of what to make of his sudden change in demeanor.

“Um… Master Hoseok?” You tried, once his laughter had settled down.

“Y/N, you really are so naive.” He sighed through a final chuckle.

“I’m sorry... I don’t understand—”

“Vampires don’t catch fevers. We’re dead.” He deadpanned monotonously.

You blinked.

Hoseok stared at you for a moment, taking in the way you stood there blankly as if you really had no clue on what was going on.

He let out a sigh.

“He’s imprinted on you.”

Your eyes widened, not expecting those words to leave his mouth.

“He’s… I’m sorry, what?”

“Namjoon. He has imprinted on you.” He rolled his eyes. “I’ve always had my suspicions but now I'm sure.”

Was Hoseok joking? Surely, your master was just kidding. Why would Namjoon imprint on you? You weren't an expert on the term, per se, but from your understanding, it was something the supernatural did as a way to stake a claim onto a possible mate. So why on earth would Namjoon have imprinted on you– his  _servant_?

You shook your head, “Forgive me for saying so, Master, but that surely can’t be the case.”

“When a being has imprinted on someone, there is a physiological response of discomfort that occurs. It's why the two of you both fell ill when we went away to hunt. There’s a metaphysical bond the two of you share through the imprintation. Threaten that bond and there are physical consequences.”

Hoseok told you all this casually as if he hadn't just dropped an incredibly complex revelation onto you. You gawked at your master, mouth slightly ajar.

“What? My brother isn't the only one who reads, you know.” Hoseok teased. “He can reject you all he wants, he’s still imprinted on you. You’re still his. Ignoring it is only gonna make him feel more shit.”

_You were Namjoon’s._

The sentence probably should have bothered you given its possessive nature but for some reason it only made your stomach flutter. 

Could this all be true? Had Namjoon really imprinted on you?

As if reading your thoughts, Hoseok continued, “It’s why he’s so protective over you and why he can’t stay away from you for very long. He looks for you in every room he enters. He knows when your upset and when you're happy, even before you tell him. He’s completely in sync with you, Y/N.”

Your next words slipped out of you blindly. You weren’t sure if anything Hoseok was saying was true, but you couldn’t deny the way your heart was pounding in your chest as if to tell you that it _was_.

“How can I help him?” You began. “You said he doesn’t feel well. Is there anything I can do for him?”

Hoseok gave you a cheeky smirk, his hands tucking into his pockets coolly before he answered you.

“You’re a woman now, remember? I'm sure you can figure it out.”

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

_ThumpThumpThumpThump._

Namjoon could hear you from outside his door. Your heart was pounding so loudly into his ears that it would be impossible to miss it. He was laid out on his bed, an arm draped over his eyes.

His head was killing him and he felt exhausted. He needed to feed soon, and having you around in that _absurd_ dress was the last thing he needed.

A knock sounded out against his closed door.

“I’m sorry, little one. I’m not feeling well.” He called out in a soft tone, hoping to make up for the way he had snapped at you earlier. He had nearly lost all self-control back in the study with you. He just wanted to rest for the rest of the night and try to feed again tomorrow.

To his surprise, the sound of his doorknob turning and his door swinging open filled the room, causing him to remove his arm over his eyes.

You were standing in his room, back facing him as you shut the door behind you. He could hear the sound of your blood rushing to your cheeks.

‘ _Fuck, no. Don’t think about her blood._ ’ He scolded himself, throwing his arm back over his eyes to block his senses from you.

“Little one, I’m serious. We’ll talk tomorrow. I need you to go.” He warned, not hearing the way you slipped off your shoes.

You didn’t reply and the two of you stayed in silence until Namjoon felt the side of the bed sink as you climbed on, throwing a knee over his waist to straddle him. Namjoon removed his arm from his face, eyes wide. You sat back down on your heels, trying your best not to place all your weight on his lap.

Namjoon stared at you in disbelief. Never in a million year did he think he’d be laid in bed with you hovering over his lap, your short skirt bundled up in-between your thighs. He pulled himself up onto his elbows so he could face you better.

With shaky hands, you began to unbutton your collar.

“Little one–”

“Forgive me, Master.” Were your words, causing his chest to tighten. He watched with unmoving eyes as you exposed the clean skin of your collarbones.

“What are you doing?” He marveled.

“It’s my job to serve my master. You should feed off of me.”

Your voice was trembling although the expression you wore was determined and strong. 

Namjoon didn’t know left from right. He couldn’t make sense of anything that was happening other than the fact that you were sat on top of him asking for him to feed off of you. And how embarrassingly hard all that had gotten him.

You leaned forward, shifting your weight onto your knees so that his eyes could be eye level with your exposed skin.

Hoseok was right; your fever was gone. Namjoon, too, could feel the instant relief of having you near as well, but all he could focus on right now was the sound of your blood flowing through the base of your neck.

“I... I can’t.” Namjoon croaked through a strained voice. God, he wanted to. The refusal had ripped through his chest painfully, wanting nothing more than to say he could– that he _wanted_ to feed off you.

To both of your surprises, you lurched forward, pressing your mouth against his.

Namjoon felt his entire body still, frozen stiff as you pressed your warm lips against his.

You pulled away, leaving him breathless.

“I’m yours. Use me.” You told him softly, face growing warm.

You didn’t even have time to blink before you were flipped over onto the bed, Namjoon pinning you down. 

His mouth found your neck easily, as if a moth drawn to a flame, wasting no time as he sunk his fangs into the crook of your neck.

Your body curved into his, whimpering at the feeling of having him pressed against you.

Namjoon could hardly make sense of the millions of thoughts in his mind as he drank from you. It was if he had every thought in the world but couldn’t access any of them. So instead he focused on the way your body felt, his hands running up and down your body. He was overwhelmed by the desire to mark you, anywhere and everywhere. 

A deep primal urge ran through him as he wanted his scent on every inch of your skin so that his brothers wouldn’t dare to even think to spare you so much as a passing glance. He’d be _damned_  if he let anyone else touch what was rightfully his.

Namoon removed his mouth from your neck, soliciting a groan from you. He licked the wound shut, placing both his hands onto the collar of your dress.

“Little one, promise me you’ll never to wear this fucking dress again.” He ordered through a growl. You nodded automatically, eyes glazed over with lust. You would do anything he asked of you at this point.

Just for good measure, Namjoon took the liberty of ripping down the collar of the dress. You let out a noise of surprise as he exposed your chest. He let out a content hum at the sight of your ruined dress and newly revealed white bra.

He couldn’t shake the image of his brothers touching you while in this dress so if he never saw it again, he wouldn’t give a singular damn. 

He pressed a soft kiss to your chest, causing you to whimper. You had grown embarrassingly aroused, and you had no idea what to do about it, especially when he began to suck bruises onto the tops of your breasts.

“ _Master.”_  You gasped, your eyes fluttering shut.

“Mm? What do you need, little one?” Namjoon asked, knowing exactly what it was that you needed. He could practically smell the desire rolling off your skin.

Your hands clung onto the material of his shirt, unsure how to voice what it was you needed.

“Fuck.” Namjoon whispered lowly as he sank his fangs into the top of your soft breast. A whimper left your mouth at the foreign feeling, your legs coming up to wrap around his waist automatically.

Everything was so new to you, yet it was as if your body knew exactly what to do with having to so much as think about it. You took everything Namjoon gave you willingly, every roll of his hips, every lap of his tongue, all of it.

“ _Ah!”_

The word left your mouth in a frantic pant as Namjoon’s hand had found its way in between your thighs. Namjoon pulled away from your chest, cauterizing the wound quickly as he didn’t want to take too much blood from you.

Namjoon let out a groan as he drank in your wound up expression as he rolled his thumb over your clothed clit, your back arching slightly as you took in the sensation.

“This it? This what you needed?”

You moaned out, unable to answer him. 

“Use your words, little one.” He scolded you, pressing a chaste kiss onto your cheek.

“I...  _God_ , yes.” You finally replied, teeth sinking down onto your lip. The gesture captivated Namjoon, and for a moment he toyed with the idea of leaning over to mimic that exact action, but he opted to move down your body and slip your underwear off instead.

Reflexively, you tried to press your thighs shut, embarrassment suddenly kicking in. You had tried your best to act confident and sure of yourself up until now but on the inside, you were trembling. In a way, being with Namjoon like this was something you had been wanting for a long time, but now that the moment was here, you were painfully aware of just how little you knew about all of this.

Namjoon’s large hands found the outside of each of your thighs. “Just gonna make you feel good. Spread your legs for me.” He cooed.

The image of Taehyung drinking from your thighs was eating away at Namjoon’s thoughts and he wanted to cover up his brother’s scent as soon as possible, pressing open-mouthed kisses up your thigh to reach where Taehyung had drunk from you. 

You hardly registered the feeling of Namjoon sinking his fangs into your thigh as the feeling of another object entering you overtook your thoughts.

“Ah, wait–”

Your master shushed you as he once again pulled away from your flesh and stopped the bleeding. Your eyebrows furrowed together as he continued to finger you, his thumb circling your swollen bud.

“Good girl,” He praised, causing your cheeks to burn, “such a good girl for me. Taking my fingers so well.”

God, Namjoon felt like he had lost all sense of any of the modesty that he usually carried when around you. He felt filthy speaking to you like this but you were so damn responsive that he found himself unable to care or stop. He wanted the image of you laid out on his bed, his fingers buried inside you burned into his mind forever.

“Namjoon, please.” You cried out, just as he rolled his fingers particularly hard into you.

“Yes? What is it, little one?” He hummed, eyes fixated on the arousal that was now dripping down his fingers.

“K-Kiss me.” You begged, catching him off guard. It was this simple request that Namjoon remembered just how innocent and new you were to all of this; you were probably scared and wanting reassurance.

Namjoon climbed over you, his fingers continuing to work your insides. He brought his face up to your panting one.

“You’re doing so well.” He reassured, pressing a soft kiss against your mouth. You whimpered into his mouth, hands reaching out to tug at his pants.

Namjoon pulled his mouth away from yours in surprise, glancing down at your actions.

Were you going to let him fuck you? He wasn’t sure how far he was going to take things with you tonight but he had figured he would save actual sex for another time.

“What do you want, little one? Tell me.” He pressed, letting out a groan as you began to palm him over his pants.

“I want you to feel good. I don’t care how.” You whispered through warm cheeks, confirming his thoughts.

He stared at you for a moment, wondering if he really should take you in the way you wanted him to. You seemed to make the decision for him, however, as you began to unbutton his jeans.

“Fuck. Okay.” He grunted as rid himself of his restraints and positioned himself in between your legs.

And that is exactly how Namjoon took you for the first time, with you in your torn up maid uniform, and him with his fangs making themselves home into your inviting neck. 

With his feelings and hands intertwined with yours, he stripped you of your innocence, and if you had a complaint, you didn’t care to voice it that night.

Maybe Namjoon should have felt guilty; he had vowed to protect you yet there he was, subjecting you to every danger he tried to keep you from. 

Maybe a master shouldn’t have his cock buried into his servant. Maybe, as your master, he shouldn’t have panted into your mouth that you were his and his alone. Maybe a master, such as himself, shouldn’t have gone on to tell you how beautiful you were and how much he cared for you while you cried out his name.

But maybe, just maybe, Namjoon was more than just your master and you were more than just the little girl he had rescued all those years ago.

Because as his brothers’ ears all perked up in interest at the sounds leaving Namjoon’s room, they couldn’t help but think to themselves that the pair sounded nothing like a master and a servant, but that they sure did sound an awful lot like lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Transfered from my Tumblr @kinktae


End file.
